Zutto Kimi no Soba de
by Miemu Akari
Summary: I changed the chappie 9 Just a simple story about MKR in Highschool
1. Unexpected Kiss

Disclaimer : MKR is Clamp's !!! But this story is mine ! I'm just MKR crazy fan that made this fanfic with MKR characters. Hope you enjoy it ^__^

                                                                                    …Zutto Kimi no Soba de…

                                                                                      ~Always by Your Side~

                                                                                           By : Miemu Akari

                                                                                 Chapter 1 : Unexpected Kiss

"Hikaru-chan !!! Wait for me !" said someone with silver hair and beautiful golden eyes while he's chasing someone with bright red hair and crimson eyes. "Mou ! Eagle !!! Please stop chasing after me every time !!! I'm sick of this !" said the redhead while she's running to the school gate.

Meanwhile, near the school gate there's a girl with a wavy blue hair chasing someone tall with dark, short hair with a sad blue eye. "Lantis-kun ohayou !!! Ne, ne, I made a lunch for you, lets eat together this afternoon, ne ?" said Primera while her arms is hugging Lantis's right arm. "Let go of me !" "No way ! I'll not let you go ! Ever !"

                                                                                             (bell is ringing)

"I'm late now, will you please stop hugging me ? I'm going to the class now." "Umph… okay then. Well, Lantis-kun sees you at lunch today. It's a promise ! Bye !" said Primera while she's running to her class. Lantis sighed and he got no choices than go to his class.

In front of Hikaru's class, Eagle and Hikaru is talking. "Eagle… you don't need to follow me anywhere do you ? Stop chasing me everywhere I go. You don't have to…" Eagle put his finger in front of Hikaru's lip and said, "I want to… don't need to worry about me." Hikaru blushed very red. "I've to go now, see you at lunch." said Eagle as he kiss her forehead and go to his own class.

Hikaru have no other choice than go in to her class and sit on her chair. Her friends are so loud. They were talking about Eagle. Eagle, the one from class 3-3 is one of the most favorite students in Rayearth High School. He's soooo handsome, nice and cool. He even has his own fans club ! So they can't believe he's ended falling in love with a freshman from 1-2 like Hikaru. She is just a regular girl like the others. Nothing special in her expects her tomboy ness and her… shortness.

Suddenly, there's a voice from the back side of class, "Eagle must be hypnotized or something like that to fall in love with someone tomboy and sooo S-H-O-R-T!" it was Hikaru's girl classmates, fans of Eagle. Hikaru's face becomes pale hearing those jeer. Those girls start to laugh and keep yelling "Shortie, shortie!" 'Why?' she think. Behind her there's a girl with curly blond hair, green eyes and wearing glasses. "Don't hear what they're just said, they're just jealous with you."

Hikaru turn back and said, "Arigatou… Fuu-chan" said Hikaru as she put smile back on her lip. "Don't mind it, Hikaru-san." Meanwhile, a girl with long blue-haired girl stood up and yells to those who are just jeering at Hikaru. "Ano ne, if you know where you are now, would you please stop that stupid yell? I'm sick hearing that! This is a class, you know?!" 

One girl then stood up and yells back to long blue-haired girl, "Ryuuzaki Umi, we didn't say anything bad about you, why you yell at us like that?" "'Cause your voices are make me sick! And don't you dare to jeer my friend! Got it?" Before she hears the answer, she feels the girl slap her very hard. With a smile on his lip, Umi slap her back. "Umi-chan! Stop it !" Hikaru stood up and run after Umi, hugging her so she can't slap the girl again. "Don't stop me, Hikaru, I'll teach this little bitch a lesson !" "Don't do it, Umi-chan. Stop it now ! I beg you !" Hikaru's wish is granted after the teacher come to her class. "A-re ? What's happening here ? Well, sit down please. Class is beginning now. You know what I mean, ne ?" Everyone is sat back to their chair and become silent. They know what will happen if their teacher going mad. Even Emeraude, who's known as a pretty, calm and lovely teacher, once she begins mad… no one will survive.

After take her sit, Hikaru's falling into her though again. Hikaru tried to ignore those talk, but she can't. It's true that she's just a regular student. Not beauty, not a feminine but a tomboy girl. How can Eagle love her so much? 'We're just met 2 weeks ago. How can he think I'm his angel? I…I… am I love him?' Hikaru's though was disturbed by a small note come from her back. It was Fuu. It says, "Don't think about that too much, otherwise you'll have a bald head' (in the end of the letter, there's a small picture, its Hikaru's picture with bald head) Hikaru can help it but laugh, not big but enough to make her smile. Before she ends her laugh, there's another small note from her right side. Now it's from Umi. It's says, "Don't worry Hikaru, tell me if they bothering you again. I'll always by your side. I'm strong enough to protect you, you know ?" (in the end of the letter, there's Umi's picture with angry face and her muscle look strong) Hikaru can't help it anymore. Tears fall from her eyes. She glad to know she have friends… good friends…"Arigatou… minna."

                                                                                                (lunch time)

"Hikaru-chan !!! Let's eat together !" said Eagle just a few seconds after the bell is rang in front of Hikaru's class. "I… I'm sorry Eagle… I…" before she can continue, Umi put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder and said, "Hikaru is eating with us. Got it ? Let's go Hikaru." "Too bad, but it's a promise. Will you please let Hikaru go with us ?" said Fuu as she push Hikaru out. "A… anou… Eagle… sorry… I…" "Okay, I understand. I think I'll eat alone today. Good bye for now, I'll see you when school is over. Ja ne." said Eagle as he run back to his class. "Arigatou, Umi-chan, Fuu-chan. I don't think Eagle will let me go." "That's why you need friend. Let's go." "Okay !"

Meanwhile, Lantis is trying to run from Primera because Primera is asked Lantis to eat her special lunch box. Lantis know Primera's food is really really… DANGEROUS !!! Not only it tasted bad but it also poisonous. He has a fever after he ate that food once. "Will you please stop chasing me over and over ?" said Lantis. "No ! I'll not ! At least until you eat my One and Only Ultra Special Lunch Box with All My Love Only for My Beloved Lantis-kun." said Primera as she offers her lunch box to Lantis. "No ! I'll not eat this… (Lantis forgot its name, who could remember it anyway?) this 'thing' !" said Lantis as he continues to run as fast and as far as he could.

                                                                                                (after school)

"Hikaru-chan !" said Eagle as he flourishing hand to her. "Not again." said Hikaru as she begin to run as fast as she could, ignoring Eagle's call. "Wait, Hikaru-chan !" said Eagle as he run chasing Hikaru. Lantis have a problem same as Hikaru. He's now running away from Primera who's chasing him with all her love. "Laaaaaaannnnnttttiiiiisssss-kun !!! Wait for me !" "Hell no !" said Lantis as he continue to run away from Primera. Poor Lantis.

After she felt that she is free from Eagle, she takes a long breath and then sat below the big Sakura tree at the park near her school. "That Eagle is really stubborn. Why he always run after me?" Meanwhile, Lantis came from the other side of the park and then he sat below that big Sakura tree too but in the other side opposite of Hikaru's. He takes long breath and said, "That bastard Primera, now how can I go home ?"

Suddenly Eagle emerges from which Hikaru came from. Seeing Hikaru, he screams with a very loud voice, " Hikaru-chan !" When which at the same time, Primera emerge from which Lantis came from. Seeing Lantis, she also screams with same loud voice as Eagle, " Lantis-kun!"

With panic, Hikaru wake up and run to the right side of the Sakura tree. At the time of which at the same time, Lantis stand up from his place and run to the left side of the tree.

Just some step from her place, she felt that she bump into someone and she fell to the ground. Meanwhile Lantis felt that he bump into someone too and fell into Hikaru's body. Before they know what was happen, their lips met.

Hikaru's eyes widened and so Lantis. They don't know what was happen, they don't even know each other but now… they kissing each other. Hikaru and Lantis enjoy that kiss and don't feel to break it. The kiss was broke after Eagle pull Hikaru's arm and Primera hug Lantis.

Eagle's face is look so angry. He yells at Lantis, "How dare you kissing my angel !" Primera is angry too but she defends Lantis. "She is the one who kissing my love ! Don't you dare to yell at my love like that !"

Hikaru and Lantis are still in silence when Eagle and Primera keep blaming each other. Hikaru's face is burn to red… almost purple, when she remembers that kiss. It's her first kiss. And she did it with a person she didn't know. It feels good. But… she did it with the one she didn't love. She is beginning to cry. Eagle is more in panic when he see his angel's eyes if full of tears.

Lantis feel that she is crying because of him. He stood up and said, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Eagle is getting angrier and slaps Lantis's face very very hard. "How can you say that after all you did to my angel ! Don't you even dare to touch my angel again !" Primera is in shock but she can manage it and slap Eagle very hard. "Same as you ! Keep that little bitch away from my love !"

"Why you…" said Eagle but stop when Hikaru is running out of the park. "Hikaru-chan ! Where do you want to go ? Wait for me !" said Eagle as he runs trying to catch Hikaru. Lantis is still there, watching that redhead with beautiful crimson eyes running away. He touches his lips. It still here… still warm… her lip is so warm. That kiss is the first and the greatest one he ever have.

"Lantis-kun ?" asked Primera with a face full of question. "Are you sick ?" Lantis is still quiet… very quiet… more than usual. "Nothing, Primera… nothing."

                                                                                                * * *

Meanwhile, Hikaru is still run and run don't know where she want to go. Eagle is behind her, trying to catch her up. "Hikaru ! Matte yo ! Hikaru !!!" She keeps running. Her eyes are full of tears. But she doesn't care. She only wants to run. As far as she could. But she's tripping away and falls to the ground.

Eagle manages to get there. He is seeing Hikaru there… in the ground with tears… He slowly walks and sits beside her. He put his hand to Hikaru's face, wiping all her tears slowly. "Eagle… I… I…" Before she continues her words, Eagle is already pulling her to his arms. Let her head rest on his chest. Hikaru can't manage it again. She's beginning to cry… more than before.

"Just cry as much as you can. I'll lend my chest as long as you want." said Eagle while he's hugging Hikaru and start to caress her hair slowly. Hikaru is suddenly stopped crying. She's just passed out and now she's laying unconsciously on Eagle's arms.

"I love you, Hikaru-chan. I always love you. You're my angel. My beautiful angel. I'll protect you with all my love… even with my life…" said Eagle as he kisses her forehead. After that he picked her up and takes her to her house.

                                                                                                * * *

A/N : How ? Do you like my story ??? Please R/R !!! I wanna know what are you think about my story. This is my first fanfic ever… I love R/R, all, even flames ^__^ Just want to remind that this setting is 1 month after Highschool start. What happen to Hikaru ? What made Eagle love Hikaru sooo much ? Will this fic be Hikaru/Lantis or Hikaru/Eagle? Please wait for the next chappies ^__^ and don't FORGET !!! R/R PLEASE !


	2. Past, Promise and Rival

A/N : I UPDATE? Wow, 0_o thanks a lot cause your R/R made me want to write more and more ^^ well, chappie 2 is here, hope you enjoy it.

Zutto Kimi no Soba de

~Always by Your Side~

By : Miemu Akari

Chapter 2 : Past, Promise and Rival

Hikaru open her eyes slowly and begin to recognize where she was now. "Koko wa…" "Your house." said someone beside her. It was Eagle. He's smiling because he's glad to know Hikaru already wake up. Hikaru is in shock to know Eagle is near beside her. She jumps out from her bed, "E-EAGLE !!!" but suddenly she feels dizzy and about to fall again. Before she falls, Eagle already catches her. "You're still weak, just rest." said he as he picked up Hikaru and put her back on her bed. Hikaru feels better and sat on her bed, "Bu-but, how could you-I mean…wh-why…" "Why I knew your house ? From your ID card. It tells me where you live."

There's a silent before Eagle say something again, "Do you live…alone ? It's late in night but it seems there's no one will come here." …silent again… "Ye-yes… I'm a transfer student from Hokkaido… My family lives there. I can't bother them just because I have to study in Tokyo…" "Why ?" "Eh ?"

"I mean, why you have to study in Tokyo ? I believe your family doesn't want their daughter live far alone. And why your family doesn't move to Tokyo ? With you ?" Eagle asked with high tone, not angry, it's seems like protective tone. "Okaa-san no negai da yo." …silent again… "My mother is dead after she gave me a birth…father is dead too… the night after… because he's too sad…and not careful when he drove…he got an accident…after that I live together with my grandpa, grandma and three brothers in Hokkaido. "I was just 6th grade back then. When I was cleaning the warehouse, I found my mother's diary. It full of my mother's writes. It tells that she was really happy to marry my father and to have cute children. Each page full of my mother's feeling about their family. She's proud of Satoru's adulthood. She's happy to see healthy Masaru. And she's so glad to see Kakeru's cute face. She really wanted a daughter. So that's why she's so happy when she knows that she's pregnant again and the doctor said the baby probably is a girl." said Hikaru as she wanted to cry.

"After that, each page is changed. It's all about me. She said that she will names me Hikaru which mean sparkling light because my mother thought that I'm her sparkling light. She said that she wanted to see me, she want to hug me soon, she's wondering how's my face. She even draw a baby picture, it says that she want a cute baby like that." said Hikaru as she can't hold her tears anymore. Eagle's in shock, he doesn't know that she, her angel, have such a painful past.

Hikaru is trying to wipe her tears, but new tears fall again and again, "And… and… the last page… the night before she gave me a born… she said that she's so happy to be able to see her daughter soon. But then… below that… there's a small writing… it says… it says…"

_I'm sorry… Hikaru… I can't hug you anymore… I can't see you grow… and… I can't see you in high school uniform… like I always wanted to… Okaa-san wa ne… always wanted to see you have a great high school life… with many friends… and having a boyfriend… because high school is the most wonderful time you'll have before you're marrying someone you love… I love you Hikaru but I'm sorry… I'm a bad mother…_

_                                                                                                                                                            Your Mother…_

"It's written with her last energy… she know that she'll not survive… so she wrote that… so at least… for the sake of mother… so that… my mother can see me from the sky… that I'm happy to have such a wonderful high school life like she's always want too…" said Hikaru, she can't continue again… her eyes are already full of tears. It hurts so much when she's thinking about her mother again.

"Sorry to ask you that…" said Eagle as he raises his hand to Hikaru's face, trying to wiping her tears "…it feels like I'm the one who caused you cry so much… I'm sorry…" said Eagle with a sad voice and a sad face… he feels very bad… After a while, Hikaru's tears is beginning to stop, she finally can said "It's okay… Eagle… It feels like something that stuck in my heart finally out… thank you…" said Hikaru as she put her smile back on her lip.

"Aren't you… lonely ?" asked Eagle. "…I'm not lonely… I have friends now… my brothers sent me a letter every week too… and now Eagle is right by my side, how can I be lonely ?" said Hikaru as she put smile on her lip to Eagle. Eagle can't help it again. He hugs his angel, putting her head on his chest and put his hand on Hikaru's head. "E-Eagle?" "I'll always be with you…" "Eh ?" "Zutto… Zutto kimi no soba de…" "Eagle……" she blushed, close her eyes and let Eagle hug her for a few minutes later. "You should rest, it's already late. I'll watch over you." said Eagle as he broke the hug and push her on to her bed. "Bu-but…" Eagle put his forefinger on Hikaru's lip and say, "Don't worry. Just rest." Hikaru blushed and close her eyes, trying to sleep and she does. Eagle watches for her all night… for his one and only angel. And after he sure that his angel is sleep peacefully, he goes home. (A/N : He can't sleep in Hikaru's room, right? He needs to go home! Don't blame me!)

(the day after)

Hikaru just out from her apartment when Eagle call her name, "Hikaru-chan, ohayou !" Hikaru turns back and she saw Eagle run to her. "E-Eagle ? O-ohayou…" Hikaru blushed, remembering the last night. "A-anou… kinou arigatou… thanks to take me home… watch over me when I sleep… and… to finish my homework… I've troubled you so much… I'm so sorry." Hikaru blushed more, she feel very ashamed. "Don't mind, Hikaru-chan. I'm glad to see you're okay. Let's go together." "O-okay…"

(meanwhile in front of the school gate)

Lantis stand up in front of spandrel, awaiting red haired girl which he kissed her not intentionally yesterday. He wants to apologize. Don't know why, that kiss is replied over and over in his head. He's thinking about that red haired girl all day. He wants to apologize. But rather than that, he wants to see her, no matter what. It feel so strange, he miss her a lot.

After waiting for minutes, he finally sees Hikaru, but she's with someone… Eagle. And suddenly, Primera bob up and yelling at him, "Laaaaaannnnnntttttiiiiiissss-kun !!!" said Primera as she run to Lantis and hugs him. "Oh, crap!" said Lantis as he tried to run but Primera's arms already on his right arm. "So nice that you waited for me in school's gate. I love you, Lantis-kun" said she as she embraces Lantis more sliver. "I'm not waiting for you…" whisper Lantis. "Did you say something, Lantis-kun ?" "…Nope…"

Hearing that yell, Hikaru look up and see the man which kissed her not intentionally yesterday with… his girl. Hikaru blushed, remember yesterday's kiss. Eagle finds Hikaru's face blushed and he sees the man who kisses his angel yesterday. He looks at Lantis with gaze of dander. "Let's go Hikaru." said Eagle as he hold Hikaru's arm and pull her to her class. "Wa-wait, Eagle !"

Eagle gets through Lantis. Hikaru's eye meets with Lantis momentarily. Hikaru continue to be pulled by Eagle whereas Lantis can only pay attention that red haired girl walk off him. "Lantis-kun ?" said Primera, as she look up to Lantis's face. There's no answer. Lantis's attention is still on that red haired girl. "Lantis-kun?!" said Primera again, with a higher tone. This time, Lantis surprised and avert face at Primera. "What?" he said. "Don't say that you're having daydreaming at this time, Lantis-kun." "…I think I am…"

Meanwhile… "Eagle! Stop it, Eagle !!!" suddenly Eagle stops and look at his angel. Hikaru is run of breath and now take a long and deep breath. "Wh-what happen ? So suddenly." said Hikaru. "Nothing… I just think that you should go to your class. Bell will ringing soon." said Eagle with smile on his lip. "We don't need to rush, do we ? It's still 15 minutes again." said Hikaru as her finger point to the clock. "That's okay, better than late. Well, I'm going to class now. See you at lunch." said Eagle as he run to his class. "Strange guy…" said Hikaru as she put her hand on her chest. She's thinking of the man before. 'Who is he ? Why if I'm thinking of him make my chest hurt so much ?'

Lantis walk slowly to his class. He can't believe that he will have a daydreaming thinking of that red haired girl so much. He wants to know her… he want to see her… he miss her… why ? Is this Edward Kyle Lantis ? Who's known as a man-who-hates-every-girl ? He's soooooo confuse but he can't help his mind. His mind is now flying again to that red haired girl. 'Who is she ? Why I want to see her so bad ? Am I… in love ?'

(Hikaru's class)

Hikaru walk in to her class. "Ohayou, Hikaru-san" said Fuu as Hikaru sat on her chair. "Ohayou, Fuu-chan." "You don't look so good, what's wrong ?" said Umi as she walks to Hikaru's table. "You're a bit hot. Are you sick ?" said Umi as she put her hand on Hikaru's forehead. "You should rest in medical room if you're not feeling so good." said Fuu. "I'm okay, just…little tired, I guess."

"YOU LITTLE SHORTIE BITCH WITH RED HAIR !!! COME OUT NOW !!!" said someone with very very angry tone as she walks through the corridor. She's someone with wavy blue hair (yes, it's Primera) and she's looking for someone with red hair (yep, it's Hikaru).

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were in shock. Not just them, everyone in that school does, even dogs and cats. Primera is checking every class and finally she finds Hikaru. She's walking to her table while Hikaru is just can watch the girl coming closer to her. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO DISTURB MY LOVE STORY BETWEEN ME AND MY LOVE ! HE'S MINE ! YOU KNOW ? MINE !!!" Hikaru's eyes widened, she's soo confuse and she's can't speak even a word. Umi's don't get it and she become soo angry hearing those yell. She can't stand to see her friend to be scolded by unknown person with unknown reason. "Hey ! Hikaru DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG ! Who ARE YOU anyway ? You're NOT SUPPOSED to be in this class and YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED to scolding MY FRIEND LIKE THAT !"

"Umi-san is right. Whatever the reason is, you can't scold someone like that" meanwhile, Eagle is sensing Hikaru is in danger so her run as fast as he could to Hikaru's class. Lantis is felt that red haired girl is in danger too, as same as Eagle, he's looking for red haired girl. Primera is so mad, she can't stand it again, she's trying to slap Umi but someone stop her. It's a tall man with brown hair and green eye. "Please not do any violence here." said he as Lantis and Eagle force to step into class which has been fulfilled by pupil. "Hikaru-chan !!!" was all Eagle said when he managed to step into Hikaru's class meanwhile Lantis can only stand in shock to see what happen. "E-Eagle…" finally Hikaru can say a word.

Primera's trying to release herself from that man as Lantis walked slowly to Primera. Eagle is running to Hikaru, he want to make sure that Hikaru is all right, "Are you okay ?" he said as he put his hands on Hikaru's shoulders. "U-um… I'm okay…" "Yokatta. Hey, k'so onibaba, Hikaru is didn't do anything wrong. How can you scold her like that in front of many people. You're so mean." "DON'T CALL ME ONIBABA, YOU…" said Primera but stop by Lantis, "Stop it Primera ! It's your fault anyway !" "La-Lantis-kun… I didn't mean to… I just…"

"A-anou… this girl is just yelled at me… she didn't do anything wrong too. Please don't scold her again. I'm okay, you see." said Hikaru, trying to defends Primera. "Hikaru ! How can you said that after what she done to you !" said Umi, cant' hide her shock. Fuu is smiling and start to laugh, "That's really like you, Hikaru-san." "Wha-what ? It's right, you know, she didn't do anything bad, she's just yelling… I… I'm okay ! I'm really fine. A-anou, could you stop scolding her?" said Hikaru as her eyes staring at Lantis. "Allright then…, forgive for her rudeness. You better apologize, Primera." said Lantis. "HELL NO !" "PRIMERA !" said Lantis as Primera look at him. She never know that Lantis can be so mad. She never seeing Lantis like that before. "I… I… um… I…" before she can continue, Hikaru already say, "It's okay, I'm already forgave you. Don't mind it."

Lantis shocked, he never know that this red haired girl have such good heart. "A-re ? What's happening here?" said Emeraude as she step into class. "Bell was ringing five minutes ago… You know what that means, right ?" "Oh, crap…" whisper everyone… "DON'T SCREAM IN SCHOOL !!! DON'T QUARREL WITH EACH OTHER !!! DO YOUR HOMEWORK !!! DON'T OPPOSE ME !!! RUN TO ENCIRCLE FIELD TEN TIMES !!! CLEAN ALL EXISTING GARBAGE AND DO IT NOOOOOOW !!!" "YES SIR !!!" said everyone as they're running out class to school's field. They don't want to disobey that order because that's mean DEATH…

Meanwhile, after taking a deep breath, Emeraude is back to herself again and said, "A-re ? What's happen ? Why there's no one here ?" …silent… "Oh, I forgot that I have a promise to have a tea party with Tatra-san and Tarta-san… oh, I'll invite Zagato-san too… it will be fun…" said her as she walking out with smile and singing slowly and peacefully.

* * *

A/N : Well, that's chappie 2, how ? Do you like it ? R/R please… sorry cause it's still H/L/E… maybe I'll put U/C/A in next chappie. And sorry to Emeraude's fans, I made her like she has a double personality ^_^; Thanx to ALL the reviewer !!! I'm so happy to know that you like my story ^__^ I'm almost cried when I see your R/R ! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !!! Hiks… I think I can't stop writing this fic… thanks for reading and don't forget R/R PLEASE… Ohya, the Japanese translation here is the rare one, the others like ohayou, anou, -kun, -chan, -sama, I think you're already knew it cause almost all fanfic have it.

Japanese Translation :

Zutto kimi no soba de              : Always by your side (sorry for the wrong translation before ,)

Okaa-san no negai da yo        : It's mother's wish

Okaa-san wa ne                      : (I'm confuse how to translate it to you, it's just some word that want to say "me, your mother is/want to say" and something like that)

Yokatta                                    : I'm glad

K'so onibaba                            : stupid/bastard old witch


	3. New Love, Mistake, Challenge

A/N : Thanks a lot again to **ALL THE REVIEWER !!! Especially for blazingIcEphOeniX, pookyber and Lady of Genesis to reviewing ALL MY CHAPTERS SO FAR. You're my loyal reviewer and I'll be your loyal writer ^.^, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !!! I'm really happy to know that you like my story. I'll do my best to make a good story for you ^o^. This story is presented for you anyway ^^ Well, here chappie 3, hope you enjoy it.**

Zutto Kimi no Soba de

~Always by Your Side~

By : Miemu Akari

Chapter 3 : New Love, Mistake, Challenge

(lunch time)

 "I can't believe I'm still alive… that stupid teacher! How could she force us to run and clean while she's having a tea party with other teachers!" said Umi as she laying on the grass below the tree in the school garden. "Umi-chan, are you all right? You face look so pale, shall we go to medical room?" said Hikaru as she put her hand on Umi's forehead. "I'm okay, Hikaru. Don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself more. Now everyone is talking about you." said Umi as she remove Hikaru's hand from her forehead. "I'm okay, Umi-chan. A-anou… gomenasai, Umi-chan… you're almost hurt because of me…"

"Eh? Oh, you mean that time. It's okay, I'm not hurt anyway… that boy saved me…" Umi blushed. "Do you mean a tall boy with brown hair and green eyes?" asked Fuu. "U-um… I didn't know that he's from our class. Hikaru, do you know him?" "Nope… I didn't know him either. I never see him around." Suddenly, the man that they're just talking about appear from behind the tree "Are you guys talking about me?"

Umi can't hide her shock and suddenly scream, "WA! What are you doing there ?" "Me? Have a lunch, I guess." The man is smiling, Umi blushed even more. "A-anou… saki arigatou… Umi-chan o tasukete kureta." said Hikaru as she stands up and bowed her head to the man. "It's okay. I just impressed with your friend which volunteer advocate its friend and almost injure hence. It's a pleasure for me to help someone like that." said he as he put smile on his lip. He then kneel, holding hand of Umi and kissing it. "My name is Ascot. It's a pleasure to meet you, my fair lady." Umi blushed even more while Hikaru's and Fuu's eyes widened, can't hide their shockness. "Well, I need to go now otherwise my brother will be mad again. See you next time." Said he as he go back to the school's building, looking for his brother. Meanwhile, Umi is still in silent position. Can't believe what happen. She never thought there's a man will kiss her hand like that. She's blushing, remember what happen.

"Umi-chan, are you all right? Your face is redder than before…" said Hikaru as Fuu started to laugh. "Well, it's a l*v* (read : l-v) sick I guess…" "F-FUU !!! I-I'm NOT !!!" said Umi, her face is even more redder than before. "Fuu-chan… what's that l*v* sick ? A new disease???" said Hikaru, naively and innocently. "Well, it's a sick you got when you're fall in…" before Fuu can continue, Umi already stop it, "We-well!!! Hikaru, you're too young to know what's that l*v* thing mean !!! Fuu too ! Stop it already! Let's have our lunch, okay?!" said Umi as she open her lunch box and starting to eat.

"Hohoho, what about the tall-lavender-haired-guy that you met yesterday?" said Fuu, her glasses are sparkling. Umi hiccough and try to swallow all drawee food in her throat. She's clapping her chest over and over. "U-Umi-chan! Are you okay?" said Hikaru as she's trying to help by clapping her back slowly. Finally, the food move from her throat to her stomach. "H-How can you know that! You're not there!" said Umi. "Hohoho… Umi-san… you know there's eyes everywhere… hohoho." said Fuu as her glasses sparkling again. "Geez, I think it's a bit dangerous to have a friend like you."

"Who is he, Umi-chan?" said Hikaru. "H-He… he's just our senior from class 2-2… well…" before Umi can continue, Fuu already skip, "Is he handsome?" Umi blushed, yes he's really handsome, but Umi can't say it well. She's too embarrassed. "W-why you asked that! He's not handsome at all! He's like an old man to me!" "I don't think someone with lavender hair and beautiful light blue eyes could be called 'old man' by you, Umi-san." said Fuu with smile on her lip. Umi is blushing again. 'Yes, he's really soo handsome… but… how can I say that in front of Hikaru and Fuu?!'

"You're Umi-san, right?" said someone with lavender hair and light blue eyes. "C-Clef! Why are you here?" said Umi, blushed. "I think that I hear your voice, so I decided to check away. Are you okay? Your face is so red, are you sick?" said Clef as he move closer to her and put his hand on Umi's forehead. The distance of Umi's face and Clef's face is only inches. Umi is blushing even more (A/N : I'm tired writing 'blush' thing but I like it ^_~) "I'm O-K-A-Y! Why you all think I'm a sick person just because of my face?!" said Umi as she remove Clef's hand from her forehead. "Oh, sorry about that. I'm just worried about you…" said Clef with a sad face. "I-I don't mean to scold you! I-I'm just, well, you know… I… MOU! I'm tired of this thing!!!" said Umi as she run as fast as she could. (A/N : why? don't know either ^^:) "Umi-san!!!" said Clef as he runs trying to catch Umi.

Hikaru want to help Clef catch Umi too, but Fuu hindering her for do that. "Let them be, I think Umi-san need time alone with Clef-san." said Fuu as she smiled. Hikaru can't help it but to sit back and start to have lunch again. "Umi-chan, is she gonna be all right?" "Of course, its Umi-san we talk about, she'll be fine." 

                                                                                    (meanwhile, Umi and Clef…)

 "UMI-SAN! WAIT!" said Clef as he finally catch her, holding Umi's right arm. "Leave me alone!" said Umi as she tried to release her hand from Clef. "Are you angry with me?" said Clef without releasing Umi's arm. "N-Not at all, I'm just… well…" "What is it?" '_you're too handsome… w-what am I thinking_!' Umi blushed "W-well, I just need some exercise after lunch. I've to go now, will you please release me? I'm okay." "You don't need any exercise, you're already beautiful." said Clef with charming smile, Umi blushed even more. "W-well, I've to go now, bye…" said Umi as she tried to move but Clef stop her. "Can you go with me to cinema this Sunday? I have two free tickets." Umi shocked. _'Is this… a date???'_

_                                                                                    (back to Hikaru and Fuu…)___

"Osoi na, Umi-chan…" said Hikaru as she looks on her watch. "I think I'll go find her. Will you please wait here, Hikaru-san?" said Fuu as she stand up and started to walk. "I'll go with you." said Hikaru as she stands up. "I'll be fine alone. And if you go too, there's no one will look after our lunch box." said Fuu as she walked away with smile on her lip. Hikaru don't have other choices than sat down back and waiting for her friends until they return. She put her head on the tree behind her, trying to relax and then look up. She's shocked when she sees there's someone up, sitting… nope, sleeping above tree. It's the man who kiss her before. '_Isn't he… that man before?'_

Suddenly, there's a familiar yell, "LANTIIISSSSS-KUUUUNNNN !!!" yes, it's Primera, looking for her love, Lantis. Lantis suddenly wake up, he's just got a peacefully sleep and he really don't want to see that little stupid bitch Primera now. He then realized there's someone with red hair watching him below the tree. '_It's that girl…' Primera realized there's Hikaru near her, she's thinking that Lantis probably near that red haired girl. "Hey you! Where did you hide him?!" Hikaru's eyes widened. "He? Who?"_

"Don't acting like you don't know! I know that you're trying to disturb my love story between me and my love!!! WHERE YOU HIDE HIM?!" Hikaru is confused… "I-I…" her eyes suddenly look up and she see Lantis shooking his head. Begging her to not say any word to Primera. "I don't know where he is. I'm just sitting here, waiting for my friends." "Liar!" "I'm not!"

"… okay, I'll trust you this time, but you must know that I'll not let you disturb our love story and don't you ever dare to take him away from me!" said Primera as she run away from Hikaru, looking for her love again, "LANTIIIISSSS-KUUUNNN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!" Hikaru sighed and so does Lantis. Lantis jumps from above tree, Hikaru shocked but she can't say even a word. She's blushing after she looks his handsome face. "Sorry for the trouble before." his gentle voice make Hikaru blushed even more. _'Not only his face is soo handsome, his voice is also gentle' "May I sit here?" "S-sure, please take a sit."_

He sat beside her. There's a silent before Lantis asked, "What's your name?" "Oh, I'm forgot, we don't know each other yet. Sorry, my name is Hikaru, Shidou Hikaru. It's a pleasure to meet you… e-to…" "Lantis, Edward Kyle Lantis" "Lantis-kun…" "Don't call me Lantis-kun, just call me Lantis!" "Eh? Why?" asked Hikaru, wondering why. "It reminds me of that Primera." Hikaru can't hide her shock ness, and don't know why, she's starting to laugh. Lantis confuse, but he can't do anything than watch Hikaru laugh even louder and unconsciously put small smile on his lip. "Go…gomenasai (laugh), I-I… (laugh) I don't know that you really hate that girl (laugh). You know, you made me remember of Eagle. He don't want to be called –kun too, you really like him." said Hikaru as she slowly stop her laugh. "Eagle… you mean the man with you this morning?" "Yes, he really look like my brothers, so protective. He's nice too." _'and handsome… like you'_

_                                                                                    (meanwhile, Primera…)___

 "Where's that Lantis anyway… I'm searching him for at least 20 minutes but still I can't find him." said Primera as she walked and bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry… you, you're the man who's with that girl before." said Primera as she pointed her forefinger to Eagle. "Yes, I am, did you see Hikaru? I'm looking for her." said Eagle with smile on his lip. "Hikaru? You mean that shortie with red hair? She's in the back garden. Anyway did you see my love?" "Nope. Thanks for the information, I'll tell you where your love IF I see him, bye…" said Eagle as he run to the back garden. "Hmph, now he found his angel and how about me? Why I can't find my love?"

                                                                                    (meanwhile, Fuu…)

 "Where did Umi-san go?" said Fuu as she searching Umi from class to class. Suddenly she feels like she bumps into someone and falls to floor. "Ups, sorry, I didn't mean to…" said someone with green hair and green eyes. He has an x scar on his cheek. '_God, she's so beautiful' "A-Are you all right, young lady?" said he as he raise his hand and hold Fuu's hand. "Yes… thank you. Oh, my glasses…" said Fuu as she groped floor, looking for her glasses. "Here you go, miss." said the man as she handed the glasses to Fuu. "Oh, thank you again." said Fuu as she wears the glasses._

"My name is Ferio, may I know your name, beautiful one?" said Ferio as he stand up and point his thumb to himself. Fuu blushed, she stand up and said, "My name is Hououji Fuu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Fuu bowed her head to him. "Ops, no need to be soo formal. By the way, I must go now. Maybe we can meet again. Ja ne." said Ferio as she started to walk but suddenly stop. He move his head closer to Fuu's head, putting his lip near Fuu's ear and said, "I didn't know that you like green so much so even your underpants color is green too." Fuu blushed very red. _'He saw it! He saw it!' "Y-YOU !!!" said Fuu as she turn back but Ferio is already run away with laugh, "See you later, green-lover-girl!" Fuu's face is still red, very red. Her foot is feels weak and she fall again to floor. '_What's wrong with that guy…'__

_                                                                                    (back to Hikaru and Lantis)___

 "Sorry…" said Lantis as Hikaru beholding up to Lantis. "Eh? For what?" "Yesterday… when you and I…" said Lantis as Lantis's and Hikaru's face turn red, remembering the 'accident' which happen yesterday. "Oh… about… that… I-it's okay, I didn't mind it. It's an accident… you're not wrong at all." "But still, I feel bad. Sorry…" said Lantis with a sad tone. "It's okay. Really! I didn't mind it… really…" said Hikaru as she looks down. She's blushed even more. It's her first kiss. But she did it accidentally. Now, that kiss is repeated over and over in Hikaru's head. She doesn't dare to look at Lantis face. She feels soo embarrassed.

Suddenly, there's a ball fly up at Hikaru with very high speed. "LOOK OUT!!!" said someone who's playing that ball before. He's kicking the ball to the wrong place. Hikaru can't do anything but to silent until the ball hit her. But before the ball hit her, Lantis already embrace her and protect her from the ball. Hikaru's eyes widened. She's in shock and her face is blushing redder and redder. Her head is on his chest. She can feel Lantis's heartbeat. "Hey, that's dangerous you know?!" said Lantis to the boy (he's still embracing Hikaru) "I-I'm sorry!" said the boy as he run away after taking his ball.

Finally, Lantis broke his hug and looking at Hikaru. "Are you okay?" "U-um. Arigatou, Lantis." said Hikaru as she smile. "HIKARU-CHAN!!!" suddenly, Eagle shows up. He didn't know that Hikaru is in danger before, he only knows that Lantis guy is embracing Hikaru and Hikaru is smiling at that guy. _'She gave him her precious smile ???_' He's looking Lantis with gaze of dander. He's very mad now. Not only he was kissed her before but now he's trying to take Hikaru away from him. Hikaru is in shock, she never knows that Eagle will suddenly shows up like that and she never thought that Eagle can be so mad like this time. His face is really scary. "E-Eagle… you're wrong, Lan-" "STOP IT, HIKARU-CHAN! Don't advocate this guy. I'll take care of him!"

"It just a mistake. I'm just…" said Lantis as he stands up. "JUST WHAT?! EMBRACING HER? TRYING TO MAKE HER FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU?! I'LL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY ANGEL AWAY FROM ME!!!" "Eagle! It's wrong, Eagle!" said Hikaru as she run to Eagle, pulling his arm and trying to make him understand. "He saved me! He didn't do anything wrong! Please, Eagle!" Eagle put both of his hand to Hikaru's shoulders. "Don't worry Hikaru, I'll take care of him." said Eagle as he walked closer to Lantis. "I challenge you a tennis game. Today after school. Don't you EVER try to run 'cause I'll find you wherever you go and I'll beat you up!"

"Lantis, Eagle, please stop this! I don't want to see you're fighting each other! Lantis, please don't accept that challenge!!!" There's a silent before Lantis finally answer. "I accept that challenge." Hikaru's eyes widened, she's too much in shock, she felt that her knee is weaken, her eye felt dark and finally she fall to the ground, laying there unconsciously. 

                                                                                                * * *

A/N : Well, that's chappie 3. How is it? Good? Bad? R/R please and let me know. I want to apologize because I can't update again for about a month (don't blame me! I WANT but I CAN'T !!!) I've to finish those stupid crappy @($@!*?&@)$*@ homework and study for the last test. So please understand and I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Lantis/Eagle will have a battle!!! Who will win? Who will win ??? Why the battle is tennis ? Don't know, I just think that tennis is a compatible sport for Eagle. I want to apologize for wrong Japanese translation, Zutto Kimi no Soba de is mean : Always by Your Side…. Not : I Want to be With You Forever (gomenasai !!! .) Well, the meaning is not far anyway but still…. GOMENASAI !!! I think I'll update the chappie 1 dan 2 again… *sighed*

Japanese Translation

saki arigatou, Umi-chan o tasukete kureta : thanks for before, for helping Umi-chan

osoi na, Umi-chan : Umi-chan is late


	4. WHAT THE HELL!

A/N: YES!!! AT LEAST!!! STUPID TEST IS OVER!!! HOLIDAY COMING SOON!!! FASTER UPDATE!!! WAHAHAHA!!! LOVESCHOOL 'CAUSE  HOLIDAY!!! YIPPIE!!! (sorry, I'm too happy right now ^o^) Chappie 4 is up, enjoy ^__^

Zutto Kimi no Soba de

~Always by Your Side~

By : Miemu Akari

Chapter 4 : WHAT THE HELL!!!

                                                                                                (in medical room)

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Hikaru feels that there's someone who called her name over and over. But she don't care and end up put her head under pillow and said, "Umm… five minutes… again…" Umi who stand up beside her gets angry and take the pillow off from Hikaru's head. "Wake up, Hikaru! No time for sleep!!!" But then Hikaru rolled over from left to right and then from right to left. "No… I can't…" Umi gasped, did Hikaru really sick and really can't get up? Hikaru's face suddenly changes from sick and pale into happy and smiled, "Ice cream… I haven't finish… eating it…" Fuu sweat dropped and so Umi. Umi put her face closer to Hikaru's ear and yell, "SHIDOU HIKARU!!! WAKE UP YOU SILLY GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikaru jumps out from the bed with 'WAAA!!!' sound and fall on the floor. "You finally wake–" before Umi can finish, Hikaru already stand up and said, "NOOOOOOO !!!!!" "What is it, Hikaru-san?" said Fuu, worried about Hikaru. "I HAVEN'T FINISHED THAT ICE CREAM YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Umi and Fuu sweat dropped. (A/N: And so me…)

"BAKA!!! DON'T YOU KNOW THERE'S SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT???!!!" said Umi while Fuu still sweat dropped and Hikaru turns into chibi form with cat's ear. "Eh? But I REALLY WANT to eat it. You know, it's the BIGGEST ice cream I EVER see in my whole life! As big as mountain oh, and it's so sweet, so soft and-" "HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Umi, Fuu sweat dropped again. 'BUT I HAVEN'T FINISHED IT YET!!!" "WHICH MORE IMPORTANT, ICE CREAM OR EAGLE OR LANTIS???!!!" "ICE CREAM! Eh wait, Eagle… NO! Lantis… eh, ice cream…, NO! AAAAA !!!" said Hikaru as her eyes widened, seems like she's remember something. "AAA!!! UMI-CHAN, FUU-CHAN! LANTIS AND EAGLE WILL HAVE A TENNIS FIGHT!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO???!!!" "I'm glad you're finally remember." said Fuu as she smiled but still sweat dropped.

                                                                                                (meanwhile…)

"Hurry up! Lantis and Eagle will have a fight!" said a girl student to her friends. "Eh, REALLY? That LANTIS-SENPAI and that EAGLE-SENPAI??? WHY? WHERE?" said her friend. "On the yard! They'll have a tennis fight! It seems like they're fighting because a girl." "WOW! Triangle love?" "Mayyybeee! Let's hurry up, the battle starts soon!" "Hey, wait for me!!!" said her as she and her friends run over to the yard. 

Meanwhile there's a tall woman with blonde-ponytail-hair and with beautiful golden brown eyes stand near there. She's just listening to the girls before and become very mad because of that. She decided to go to the yard too. She's walking with racket in her right hand and a tennis ball in her left hand. It seems she's from tennis club. "Trying to mess up with me? I'll teach them a lesson."

                                                                                     (well, shall we go to the yard too? ^o^)

The yard is already full of students who wanted to watch the fight between two most popular boys in school ever: Lantis and Eagle. The two stand on the center of the yard. "Are you ready?" said Eagle, confidently. He's wearing his special 'White Tiger' tennis cloth and his one and only 'FTO Go!' racket and don't forget his 'Champion' ball (well, it's because he always win with this ball). He also wear 'Lucky Nike' headband. (A/N: Really, I ashamed myself, don't know why I get on this idea… fool me)

"Do it if you want." said Lantis. Differently with Eagle, he doesn't care about himself or his stuff. He wore his school uniform and borrowed racket from other student. "Then I'll begin." said Eagle as he concentrate on his ball and finally raise it and smash it hardly. Lantis move to the other side which the ball headed to and smash it back. But his energy is tooooo strong so the ball flew over the yard and disappears.

"NOOOOOOOOO !!! MY CHAMPION BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Eagle as he fell onto his kneels and tears fall down from his eyes, crying for his lost ball. Lantis and others sweat dropped. "…sorry…" is the only word Lantis can say. "HOW DARE YOU!!! I'LL CUT YOU INTO PIECES!!!!!!" said Eagle as he stop crying and stand up. The background changed into blazing fire.

Finally, Eagle picks another ball and start again and this time, Lantis failed. Eagle got another point, 30-0. Eagle feel strange, his service is not very hard… yet. Why he can't return it back? Eagle service again and Lantis failed in return it and the ball hit the net and fall to Lantis's side. Lantis and Eagle sweat dropped. "You can't play tennis… can you?" *silent* "…It's my first time…" *silent again* finally Eagle start to laugh… very hard and very VERY E-V-I-L…

"YOU CAN'T PLAY TENNIS?! *laughing* THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME?! *laughing* THEN WHY YOU ACCEPTED MY CHALLENGE?! *laughing*" This time, Eagle can't stand it again and begin to fall on the ground with his hands on his stomach. He then rolling over from left to right and from right to left, still laughing. And finally he starts to punch the ground with his other hand, still laughing and now is even worse than before. Meanwhile, Lantis sweat dropped and covers his face with his right hand, blushed a little and feels very ashamed. Not because he ashamed for himself BUT he ashamed for Eagle to do such thing. "This is sooo embarrassing…" Suddenly, Eagle stand up and smile evilly (A/N: If only you can see his smile… very very evil…) to Lantis, "You made A BIG MISTAKE by accepting my challenge. I'll show HELL TO YOU! *laughing evilly*" Lantis sweat dropped, and so the others. (A/N: I can't believe I already change my romantic story into humor one… *sighed & sweat dropped*)

"TAKE THIS!!!" said Eagle as he serve again…very hard this time. Again, Lantis failed and again, Eagle laugh evilly, more than before. "NOT YET!!! THIS IS NOT END YET!!! *laugh evilly* TAKE THIS (Eagle serve, Lantis failed) AND THIS (Eagle serve, Lantis failed) AND THIS (well, you know) AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (A/N: I don't know anything 'bout tennis, my friend was the one who told me, she told me that you have to win 6 sets in 1 game, is that right?) Eagle already won 5 set. Lantis breathe heavily but Eagle still smiles evilly, proud of himself.

                                                                                                (meanwhile…)

"HIKARU!!! THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT WAY YOU BAKA!!!" said Umi as running faster, trying to catch Hikaru. "Eh? Ups, mistake. Sorry…" said Hikaru as she turn back to Umi. Umi and Fuu sweat dropped. "That's the 10th times, Hikaru-san" said Fuu. "I think you'll NEVER find them forever without us…"

                                                                                    (back to Lantis and Eagle)

"…shit…" said Lantis as he fell to his kneel and breathe very heavily. "Why? Are you giving up now? I'm not warming up yet." "I'll never give…" _'her…w-what I'm thinking_?' "I-I'll never give (_her… argh_!!!=this is what Lantis thinking XD) …UP TO YOU!!!" Finally Hikaru, Umi and Fuu reach there. Hikaru run faster than before, want to stop the fight soon and then scream "EA-" but stop because there's someone who scream before she. "ENOUGH!!!" was the scream that stop Hikaru. It was come from the tall woman with blonde-ponytail-hair and beautiful-golden-brown-eye. "Y-you…" Eagle's eyes widened while she smile gladly. "Hm, what? Already recognize who am I?" Eagle's fans are whispering to each other. "Who is she? Is she Eagle's boyfriend???" Eagle and the girl's silent broke when Eagle said "Who the hell are you?". Presea and the others turned into chibi form, sweat dropped and fall to the ground. "HOW COULD YOU DON'T KNOW WHO AM I?!" "I don't know you, go away, you're disturbing us."

"That's enough! I can't stand it again! How can you be so proud just only you won from a FRESHMAN???" "Mind your own business, unknown girl!!! This is mine!" "Unknown girl?! Why you…" said Presea as she tried to calm herself. "Anyway, this fight isn't fair!!!" "Who said that love is FAIR?! He was trying to steal my angel! I'm just teaching him a lesson!!!" 

"He's right, Presea, this is OUR fight." said Lantis as he trying to stand up with his racket. "Presea? Is that your name, unknown girl?" Presea sweat dropped. "…you really don't know who am I?" "LANTIS!" said Hikaru as she run to Lantis side, help him to stand. "You've done enough! Eagle, please stop this useless battle!" "HIKARU-CHAN!!! DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!" said Eagle with very high tone. Hikaru's eyes widened. "Is that your way to talk to YOUR ANGEL?!" said Presea. "You mean I'VE TO SHUT UP WHEN I SEE THEY HOLDING HAND EACH OTHER?!" "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!" "SO WHAT?!" "WHY YOU…!!!" said Presea as Eagle and Presea start to have a… long talk and keep blaming each other. Lantis and Hikaru sweat dropped. "A-anou… you two…" 

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" said Presea as she walk to Lantis's side and grab Lantis' racket. "IF YOU WANT A FIGHT! I'LL FIGHT YOU INSTEAD HIM!!!" "NO!!!" is the word that Lantis and Eagle said after that. "YOU SHUT UP!!!" said Presea as she raise her racket to Lantis. "AND YOU FIGHT ME!!!" said she again this time she raise the racket to Eagle. "Why should I have to fight YOU?! Who are you anyway, unknown girl???" Presea is getting angrier and scream, "I'M PRESEA!!! CLASS 3-3, GIRL TENNIS CLUB'S CAPTAIN!!!" Eagle eyes widened, "WHAT?! YOU'RE THE SAME CLASS AS ME AND YOU'RE THE GIRL TENNIS CLUB'S CAPTAIN???" "YEAH! And IT IS very strange to know THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!!!" "Who want to know a person like you? Just a waste of time."

"THAT'S IT!!!" said Presea as she raise the ball and smash it very hard to Eagle. Eagle's eyes widened, he's still shock so he can only block it. "You the one WHO WANT IT!!!" said Eagle as he pick the ball and smash it back to Presea. And let the battle begin… Lantis, Hikaru and the others can do nothing but watch. 15-0, 30-15, 40-30, first set is Presea's. 0-30, 40-40, second set is Eagle's. 15-0, 15-30, 30-40, third set is Eagle's. 0-0, 30-0, 40-15, fourth set is Presea's. 30-0,40-30, fifth set is Presea's. (A/N: I'm tired… let's skip -_-;; well, finally the score is 5-5. Deuce!!!)

"You're pretty good." said Eagle as he breathe heavily. "Of course I am!" said Presea '_You don't know how much I spent time to training so I can compare you…' "Let's go then." said Eagle as he raise the ball and smash it. (A/N: Who do you think will won?) At least the final score is up… it was… 6-5, Presea won because after Presea won the sixth set, Eagle fainted…_

                                                                                                            * * *

A/N : Sorry for the short chappie. Huahuahua, poor Eagle to be fainted… Well, PreseaxEagle battle is my friend's idea, if you like it say thanks to her. Anyway, 'cause holiday start soon, I'll try to update faster ^__^ PLEASE REVIEW !!! Maybe more review can forced me to make another chappie faster. ^__^ hehe, this story is here 'cause YOU, so… REVIEWWWWWWW !!! One more, please put your email address in your review cause from now I'll tell ya with email alert whenever I update my story and anyone who have complain for my grammar/vocab please read my profile, it tells you all.

                                                                                    Response to Review (sorry for late) :

blazingIcEphOeniX : You want Clemi ??? Well, I'm still don't know yet, ask Umi please ^__^ Hmm, how can I decide if Hikaru don't know herself???

pookyber : YES HE IS!!! CUTE ISN'T HE ^__^ I'll make him blushed often!!! Hehehe… ^^

Mimi : Thanks. But… I'm not a genius after all.

Yukinohaze : I'm already update 4 chappie so far, do you like it??? Zutto kimi no soba de = Always by your side

Lady of Genesis : Hehe, well now it's H/L/E. I'm still don't know the decision yet. Why don't you asked Hikaru? Hey, May 25 is your b'day isn't it??? HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!! O-TANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU !!!

krylancelo : Hehe, thanks. H/L/E is really cute don't they??? 

Kaname-Tsunami : Thanks ^__^ I'm Lantis and Eagle fan too. Glad to know you like my story.

hagane : ike? You mean like??? I'm glad if you was ^__^

kamazova : Damn straight, you're RIGHT!!! You know, I CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH WELL. It's a miracle that I can write fanfic with English language. Thanks for loving my story (even you don't understand it all, sorry…) And 'gaze/eyes of dander' is mean eyes full of anger and something like that (my computer's program told me so!) Please read my profile for more details. You don't have to wait a whole month, do you happy now???


	5. What Happen in Sunday? part 1

A/N : Hueeeee !!! Got so many reviews for chappie 4 !!! SOO HAPPY XD Thanks ALL!!! And thanks for all the support!!! You guys made me believe that my English is not as bad as I thought (please tell me if I did mistakes…) I'm sorry if I can't update fast as I promised you… I'm a bit lack of idea and for this chappie, I changed my storyline more than 10 times (really!) Don't know why, I just disgruntled about my past idea and at least found better idea yesterday at night. Don't worry, I'll never stop writing this story, as long as there's people who's waiting for my story ^o^ Well, chappie 5 is here (don't believe I can be here) ENJOY !!! ^__^

                                                                                                Zutto Kimi no Soba de

                                                                                                ~Always by Your Side~

                                                                                                     By : Miemu Akari

                                                                                    Chapter 5 : What Happen in Sunday? (part 1)

"Eagle… Eagle…" Eagle's eyes slowly open. There's Hikaru who sat right beside the bed. Umi and Fuu sat too, but far from the bed. Presea and Lantis is standing near the door. "Eagle !!! You finally awake!" said Hikaru, cheerily. "This place… medical room?" "You fainted after the battle. We brought you here." said Lantis. "Oh, so the one who took me here was the loser one…" said Eagle as he sat on bed. "Is that your way to say 'thanks'?" said Presea as she crossed her arms. "What's your business here, unknown girl?" 

Presea sighed, her eyes looks so sad. '_Will he keep calling me that forever?_' "Don't talk to her like that, Eagle, she was the one who give you first help." said Hikaru. "I didn't ask for her help." said Eagle with high tone. "EAGLE!!!" said Hikaru as Presea walk toward the door. "It's okay. Eagle, you were tired and need rest…" _'…and doesn't need me at all…_' Presea sighed. "I'm leaving now." "Presea-san! Mou… EAGLE NO BAKA !!!" said Hikaru as she stand up and run toward the door, hoping that Presea is not far away from there.

"PRESEA-SAN!!!" said Hikaru as she run, trying to catch Presea. "What is it, Hikaru?" said Presea as she turn back, seeing the redheaded girl now in front on her eyes. After catch some breath, Hikaru finally said, "Please forgive Eagle… well, you see… he's tired so… maybe he didn't think before he said that..." "It's okay, Hikaru." said Presea. She's looking down to the floor. Her eyes looks so sad, very sad… just like she want to cry. "What's wrong, Presea-san?" Presea's eyes suddenly widened, "Ah, it's okay, Hikaru. Anyway, don't be so formal to me, just call me Presea."

"Well, okay then… Presea-sa…, I mean Presea, you know medicine a lot don't you? Why don't you join youth red cross club?" "Well, I am. But that was for the last two year. When I'm still a freshman, I'm joining youth red cross club." said Presea proudly. Hikaru's eyes widened, "I didn't know that. And… why you changed club to tennis club?" Presea's face suddenly turns red. "We-well… I-I… I just… hmm… you know… just… curious." Hikaru turns into chibi form with cat's ear. "Curious?" Presea's face turns redder than before. "Hmm… Anou… yes. Something like that. Anyway, I've to go now. Bye." said Presea as she run still with her blushed face, leaving Hikaru behind. "…strange…" murmured Hikaru.

                                                                                                (Sunday)

Sunday, the one and only free day in a week (A/N: Well, at least in my school…) finally come. But to Umi, this Sunday is gonna be her one and only special day 'cause it's her first time to have a 'date' with someone. '_I can't believe I'm doing this…_' 

                                                                                                (flashback)

"Can you go with me to cinema this Sunday? I have two free tickets." said Clef as Umi's eyes widened, can't hide from her shock. '_Is this… a date???_' "Well… if you don't want to…" before Clef can finish his sentence, Umi already skip. "With one condition!" "And what is it?" "This is NOT a date or something like that." Umi blushed, her eyes closed, her arms crossed, and her face is looking to the other side. Clef's eyes widened and started to laugh. "You're such a funny girl. Ok then. See you next Sunday, 11 AM at Cephiro Park. Bye!" said Clef as he walk away, leaving Umi behind.

                                                                                                (back to Umi)

'_I'm still don't believe I really here… why did I accept to go with him? Wa-wait, don't tell me that this is… no… NO! It can't be… love at the first sight……?' Umi's face turns into deep blush. She didn't even know that Clef is already come and stand right beside her. "Sorry to keep you waiting…" said Clef. "WOA~ Oh, Clef… you surprised me…" said Umi. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that. Are you okay?" "Y-yes! I'm really fine and okay, shall we go now? I think the film starts soon."_

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." said Clef with his charming smile. (A/N: I think you guys know that this Clef is like the one in OVA, didn't I tell you he's a tall-lavender-haired-guy???) When Umi started to walk, Clef holds her hand and leads the walk. "He-hey!" said Umi with high tone, she's blushed lightly. "We should hurry, otherwise we'll be late." "But you don't need to hold my hand…" whisper Umi. "Did you say something?" said Clef as he turns around. "Nothing…"

                                                                                    (meanwhile…, not far from there)

"Onii-san! Please stop this." said Ascot while he trying to stop Ferio from pulling him to somewhere. "I w-o-n-'t! This time I'll never stop UNTIL you tell me WHO the girl you LIKE was!" Ascot blushed. "ONII-SAN!!!" Ferio smiled naughtily. "You think I didn't know that? You face tells me well about it. And… WHO IS that lucky girl? You know, I've to test her if she is worth enough to be your girlfriend and…" said Ferio but Ascot cuts, "STOP IT ALREADY!!!" Ascot blushed even more. Ferio's eyes widened, never heard his brother yell at him before. Ascot turned around but when he's about to leave his brother, he saw something that made his eyes widened more than Ferio. '_Umi…-san?'_

                                                                                                (Lantis's House)

Lantis is sitting on top of the big tree in back garden. He always did this everyday but this time it is different. He's usually sleeping there but this time, he is not. He keeps thinking about red-headed-girl before and has a daydreaming about her. Her face, her smile, her…lips. Lantis blushed. '_Why I keep remembering that… kiss_?' Yes, they started to known each other with a kiss. He never knew any girl before expect Primera. Primera always keep girls away from him, so he never has a contact with other girls. But, even if Primera don't do that, Lantis was also a shy guy. He hates girls. But this girl… this red-heared girl… she is different… she is so… attractive. It's like he has knew her from long time ago… from very long time ago.

"LAAAAANNNNNNNNNTTTIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Primera, causing Lantis fall to the ground with 'GUBRAAKK' sound. "Oh, no!!! LANTIS-KUN!!! Are you allright?" said Primera as she run to his side, help him to stand. "I'm allright…" '_Yeah, I'm allright until you shouted at me_' Primera's face turn into face full of regret. "I'm so sorry… Lantis-kun… I'm not mind to… really… I'm sorry…" "It's okay... By the way, WHY are you here?!"

"I made lunch for you. Let's eat together!" said Primera as she raised her lunch box and smiled. Lantis sweat dropped. "Come on, let's go to dinner room!" said Primera as she hold Lantis's hand and pulling him to walk but Lantis pulled his hand back. "I have to go…" "Eh? Where?" Lantis didn't reply, he run away from Primera. "Ah! Wait! Lantis-kun!!!" "Hell no!" whisper Lantis while he's keep running. "Do you want exercise before eat? Ok, then! I'll catch you and I'll make sure you can't refuse to eat together with me!!! WAIT FOR ME, LANTIS-KUN!!!" Lantis sweat dropped again '_Who wants to wait for you and eat with you??? Oh, God… this will be a long day…_'

                                                                                    (Hikaru's Apartment)

Hikaru just decided to lay on her bed when she heard the bell is ringing. "Who's that? I didn't remember inviting someone" whisper Hikaru as she walks to open the door. Her eyes widened when she opened the door and realized the guy who stand in front of her eyes. "E-Eagle?!" "Konnichiwa, Hikaru-chan" said Eagle as he smiled. "Wha-What are you doing here?" said Hikaru. "I came to pick you up. Today is that day, isn't it? You've promised me." Hikaru is turn into chibi form with cat's ears. "Promise? What promise??? AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" suddenly Hikaru's eyes become widened. "I'm glad you finally remember" Eagle smiled. Hikaru become panicked. "B-But… you don't mean… be-because… I-I…"

                                                                                                (flashback)

"EAGLE!!!" shouted Hikaru as she open the medical room's door. "What is it, Hikaru-chan?" Eagle is already stands up and about to leave when Hikaru come. Lantis, Umi and Fuu are already leaved. "You're too mean to Presea! Go apologize to her! I feel so bad to her…" "I won't." His voice is so cold. "Eagle!!!" This time, Eagle move closer to Hikaru. He put his hand on her shoulder and moves his face closer to her face. "Unless you want to go with me this Sunday…" Hikaru blushed, she quickly moves away from him. "Whatever! But you've to apologize to her!" (A/N: Hikaru didn't know if Eagle asked her out for a date… she's so naïve, that's why…) "I'll take that as an 'ok' then…" Hikaru walked to the door, open it and then slammed it back.

                                                                                    (back to Hikaru and Eagle)

"I think you're joking with me…" said Hikaru. "A promise is a promise. Do you want to cancel it?" "Well… ok then. It's only a walk isn't it? I didn't have other job to do, so… where should we go?" Eagle froze. '_It's only a walk?_' Hikaru confused. "Eagle? Eagle?" Eagle finally wakes from his though. "Ah, well… I think you should change your clothes first, Hikaru-chan." "I think you're right. Wait here, I'll come back soon." said Hikaru as she run to her bedroom. '_Well, it's okay whatever she thinks. The important thing right now is I'm going out with my Hikaru-chan… and it'll be our first date… even if she didn't know about it_."

                                                                                                (meanwhile)

"Oh, man… what's wrong with Ascot today? I'll give him a lesson at home tonight! I never though he can yell at me like that. Stupid brother! What's that 'Go home first!' or that 'I don't need you' or that 'You disturb me'?! After all I've done to him and now what? He kicked me away just like I'm an intruder! I promise he'll not save today!" grumble Ferio as he walked with his hands crossed. This time, he closed his eyes but him still walking. Meanwhile, there's Fuu who walk while she's still reading a book. In a few minutes, they bumped to each other and fall to the ground. "Ups, sor-Hey!" shouted Ferio when he finally recognized the one who bumped into him. Meanwhile, Fuu is trying to find her glasses. '_She's the girl before…' Ferio found her glasses, pick it and give it to her. "Here…" he said. "Oh, thank you…" said Fuu as she pick it and wear it. "Oh!" shouted Fuu as she put her hand in front of her mouth. "You're… that guy before…"_

                                                                                                (flashback)

"I didn't know that you like green so much so even your underpants color is green too." Fuu blushed very red. _'He saw it! He saw it!' "Y-YOU !!!" said Fuu as she turn back but Ferio is already run away with laugh, "See you later, green-lover-girl!" Fuu's face is still red, very red. Her foot is feels weak and she fall again to floor. '_What's wrong with that guy…'__

                                                                                    (well, back to Ferio and Fuu)

Fuu's face turns into deep red blush. Ferio smiled. "You're so cute that way… here, let me help you, green-lover-girl" Fuu began to angry. "I don't need help from a hentai guy like you" Fuu picked the books herself. She then stand up and walk away from him. "O-oi. Your perverseness is not fit to your cute face. You're cuter with smile." said Ferio as he stand up too and walk beside her. "Please leave me alone." said Fuu, this time, it's Fuu's turn to close eyes while walking, so she didn't realize that she already walk in road and a car almost hit her. "HEY, WATCH OUT!!!" shouted Ferio as he pulled Fuu to his arms. Fuu blushed very deeply.

"You should be more careful. It's dangerous around here, green-lover." said Ferio with high and protective tone. "My name is Hououji Fuu, I think I already told you before." said Fuu as she release herself from Ferio's arms. "Hey, just joking. Oh, man, I'm soooo thirsty, how about some… drink? I know good place." "I didn't have any promise with you…"

"You owe me. Oh, come on, only after I finished drink. I don't like to eat or drink alone." "But…" before Fuu can finish her sentence, Ferio already hold her hand and pull her to walk. "Come on… I'll not bite you." Ferio smiled, Fuu blushed.

                                                                                                * * *

A/N: Ok… to write this chappie I need time 10 times than usual… My brain got overwork recently and last week my school forced me and my friends to be a reporter (hey, my team's newspaper won ^o^ YIPPIE!!!) Sorry to keep you waiting… I'll try to write faster next time! This chappie is kind of boring isn't it? Huehue, don't worry cause next chappie will be more FUN!!! Please don't stop to read my story… if you do so, I'll lose my will to write ,. Anyway thanks for reading and… sorry for late update… (PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! ,)

                                                                                    Response to Review :

pookyber : Yes he is… poor Lantis but poor Eagle too X| Thanks for the support!

Lady of Genesis : Hee… sorry to make him lose… if he win, I don't know what to do next ^_^;;

YukinokawaiiChan : Hehe, I'll try to put your smile often and make you imagine that this is the sweetest love life you'll ever got ^o^

hagane : Right… you know… tired -_-;;

Kiyoshi-chan : Clemi fan, hah? Well, still don't know… I forced Umi to tell which one she loves more but she didn't give me answer yet. Will you wait a little more???

Iarly : Thanks for the support ^__^ You made me smile when I read your review. Repetitive, hah?? Can't help it cause I'm lack from vocab (and grammar too) I'll try to not to soo repetitive next time… And for Edward Kyle Lantis… Kyle is from Kailu… and Edward… don't know… I just think that it's a nice name to put with Kyle Lantis (better than Sol… I think… )

sai : Thanks for loving my story !!! Hueee, I'm very happy now, knowing that there's more people who love my story XD Better keep hard work!!!

Heart : O_o Did you really posted reviews for me??? THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!! Did you believe that I'm starting this fic cause you??? Your fics was the one who inspirited me to make my own fanfic… (and also the other fics I've read ^__^) Did you find any bad grammar??? Please tell me… (I can't improve if everyone said its fine…) Anyway, what's that OOC-ness???


	6. What Happen in Sunday? part 2

A/N: O_o (this is my expression when I read latest reviews) Did you really really really love my story??? *start to cry* ARIGATOU… *hix hix* I can't believe I will get more reviews than chapter 5… arigatou mina… hueee… I'll try my best to make a better chapter than before!!! But stupid ff.net! HOW COULD YOU DELETE REVIEWS I GOT!!! Well maybe not deleted but you never shown it… Hueee , Lucky me I on my review alert, otherwise I'll never know your reviews… hix hix +_+ Well, that's okay anyway… Ohya, and I warn you that this chappie is full of evilness (well, maybe not, but yes to me) This chappie took longest time than chappie 5 and again I can't update while I'm still having problems with ff.net. At least I can update… Okay! Here chappie 6, ENJOY!!! ^__^

                                    Zutto Kimi no Soba de

                                                ~Always by Your Side~

                                                            By : Miemu Akari

                                                                        Chapter 6 : What Happen in Sunday? (part 2)

                                    (let's start with Fuu and Ferio…)

"Where do you plan to go? I've to go home!" said Fuu. Ferio still holding her hand tightly, forced her to walk. "Calm down, we almost there." They finally arrived at place called Windam Café. Ferio stop walking and look at Fuu. Her eyes widened as she saw the café. "This place…" said Fuu. "Some friend of mine said this place's tea is very good. I want to try it, don't you want to try it?" Fuu's face changed to pale and sad face, but Ferio didn't notice it. "C'mon! Let's get in!" said Ferio as he pulled her to enter.

But suddenly, Fuu stopped. "I can't…" Ferio didn't say any words. He's just looking to Fuu questionably. "I can't enter… to this place… I've promised someone… that the first time I go here, I'll go with him." Ferio silent, speechless. "I'm sorry." suddenly Fuu ran, ran away from Ferio… no, ran away from the café. "Hey! Wait!!! Green-lover!!!" Ferio ran too, trying to catch her but it's too late. Fuu already called a taxi and asked the driver to go as fast as he could. Ferio can do nothing than watch she go. "Fuu…" was the only word he can talk.

Meanwhile, in taxi, Fuu was about to cry but she fights it. '_Why…? Why? Why he bring me to that place… That was the only place… that I can't enter… before… before he come back…_' Her though come back to her own memories. In her memories there's someone… a boy. In Fuu's memories, that boy smiled with his original cute smile calling her name over and over. Fuu remembered again… her memories… when she was still a kid… six years ago.

                                    (flashback)

"Anou… Rii-kun! What's that?" asked Fuu as her forefinger pointed to the green-haired boy's earring on his right ear. "Hm? Of course this is earring! How old are you, Fuu-chan?" Fuu stared at him. "Of course I know that! What I mean is that boys didn't wear earrings! Why you wear them?" "I don't care! This is from my mom…" Fuu's eyes widened. "I… I'm sorry…"

The boy confused. "Why do you apologize?" "I… I…" She began to cry. The boy panicked. "Ho-hoy! Why are you crying now? Somewhere hurts? Did I say something bad? Hey, what's wrong with you?!" But Fuu didn't stop cry, the boy turns to more panicked. "Hey… oh… aaarrrgghhh!!!" He didn't know anything to do again and ended up embracing Fuu in order to comfort her. "Please stop crying… I didn't want to see you cry…" said Ferio as he tightens his embrace. Fuu's eyes widened. She already stops crying.

"I'm sorry… that I remind you about your mother again…" said Fuu slowly. That boy finally broke his embrace and faces her face to face. "So THAT'S why you're crying?!" Fuu nodded slowly. "Silly girl." Fuu stared at him. "You're the only one who always says that to me!" "So what? You should proud to have someone like me who can say the truth of you!" They become silent again.

Suddenly, the boy broke the silent, "Close your eyes!" Fuu confused. "Eh?" "Close your eyes! Now!" Fuu didn't know what he means by that but she does what he told. She closed her eyes. He picked his earring and gently put it on her ringfinger. "You can open it now." Fuu checked her own ringfinger and noticed that she already put on the boy's earring. "Bu-But this is…"

"For you! Keep it." The boy smiled. It was his charming and loving smile ever. "Well, it's actually a ring but I use it as earring. It looks nice on you like I guess." He smiled again. "Rii-kun…" Fuu was about to cry again when the boy put one of his hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry… please? I can't remember my mother's laugh face. Whenever I remembered her… I always saw tears… I don't want it happens when I remember about you. I want to remember you as someone who always laugh… always smile… will you?" Fuu smiled and hug him. "Hai…"

The boy blushed. "Uhm… Fuu… they build a new building there, don't they? Na… when it's over why don't we go play there? It'll be our first date, okay?" said he as he raised his own little finger. "Promise?" Fuu smiled. "I promise."

                                    (another flashback)

"Ne, Rii-kun! My father said that the building will be open tomorrow! Hmm… it's name was Windam… yes, Windam Café! Good name, isn't it? I can't wait for tomorrow…" said Fuu, happily and cheerily. "U-uhm… yeah…" said the boy unspirited. "What's wrong? Rii-kun? Somewhere hurts?" "N-no at all… I'm just thinking…" "You're acting strange lately… what's wrong?" asked Fuu, curiously. "Nothing! Really. And… about tomorrow I'll meet you at usual place. Okay? Good bye then." said the boy and before Fuu can say any word, the boy already gone.

One day after that, Windam Café is finally open. Fuu is waiting at they usual place. She can't wait to have their first date. (A/N: Okay… since they still a kid, they just copying the adults and think date is something like walk and play together just between a boy and a girl, please don't think anything bad… they STILL a kid, kay?) One hour passed. "What happen to Rii-kun? He never late before…" Fuu sighed. Two hours passed. "Did he forget our date?" Three hours passed. "Mou… Rii-kun… please comes here soon…" And then hours passed… the boy still didn't show up.

In evening, Fuu finally give up. She comes back to her home with sad face. "Where have you been, Fuu-chan?" Fuu didn't reply. "Rii-kun was here this morning but you already leave." Fuu's eyes widened. "Rii-kun?! Here? WHY?!" Her mother's eyes widened and confused. "Didn't you hear from him? He and his family move this morning. Maybe he wanted to say goodbye to you but you already leave."

Suddenly, Fuu feels hurt in her heart. She can't fight her tears anymore. Realizing her mother still there, Fuu ran to her own room and lock it. "Fuu-chan! Fuu-chan!!! What happen to you?! Fuu-chan?!" her mother asked behind the door. Meanwhile, Fuu is sobbing on her bed. "Usosuki… Usosuki! Usosuki! USOSUKI!!! USOSUKIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" (A/N: You read usosuki as usotski, it means liar) Tears fall down from her eyes as prove that her heart already broken to pieces.

                                    (that's it! skip to Umi/Clef/Ascot)

Umi and Clef have good time together. They watched movie together, walked together and now they're having lunch together. Meanwhile, Ascot is alone. He has been spying them since morning. He couldn't believe it. His Umi… well, not his but he WANT her. But now he saw Umi… laughed and smiled but NOT with him… she's happy with another one. NOT with him…

'_What am I doing here? She's happy with him! She doesn't need me! She… she's… already has someone… NOT ME!!! SHE DOESN'T NEED ME!!!' Ascot was about to leave when he heard someone scream stringently. "CLEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFF NO JAAAAA!!!"_

"HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME NO JAAAAAA !!!" shouted the young-short-girl. Her hair tied in two buns. She has beautiful purple eyes. "What are you doing here, Aska?!" asked Clef, confused. (A/N: No ja didn't have any mean… you see, Aska like to say that in end of her sentences ^^;;) "That's WHAT I want to asked you! What are you doing here… with her no ja?!" Umi was speechless, she only can stare at that short-tempered-and-also-short-tiny-girl. She's even shorter than Hikaru but not much, maybe about 5 centimeters.

"You!" Aska pointed her forefinger to Umi. Umi blinked. "W-what?" "BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Umi blinked again. "I'M WHAT?!" Umi stand up but suddenly she realized that she must look down to see Aska. She's so small. "Aska-sama, please ease your temper…" said the man, although he's quite tall but his face is like a kid face. "Sangyung! Don't stop me!" Umi can't stand it again, she's too confused already. "Who are you? You don't look older than 10 years old kid." "WHAT?! I'm already 18 years old no ja!!!" Umi's eyes widened. "What?! You OLDER than me???"

"Umi-san, Aska-san, please stop it already." Umi turn to Clef. "Tell me, Clef. Who is this girl? What happen here?!" Aska support her. "Yeah! Tell me too! Who is this girl?! How could you walk with other girl than me no ja?!" Clef confused. "Okay… Umi-san… this is Aska-san. And Aska-san… this is Umi-san…" Umi stared to Clef and sighed. "That does not solve the problem, Clef." "Okay… she's… my fiancée…" Umi's eyes widened as prove she's in big shock now.

"How dare you have lunch together with strange girl beside me, Clef no ja! You'll get a big trouble no ja!" said Aska. Clef's face became more angrier than before. "Ohya?! You should check yourself! How dare you walk together everywhere with this kid?!" said Clef as he pointed to Sangyung. "He's my bodyguard so that's why he always beside me wherever I go no ja!" "That's just another reason! The REAL REASON is you love him, don't you?!" Aska shocked, her eyes widened.

"CLEF-SAN!" shouted Sangyung. Clef is gone too far this time. After that, they just silent. Suddenly Umi reach for her bag and started to walk, leaving Clef and others behind. "Umi-san!" said Clef as he holds Umi's hand. "Let go of me." "Umi-san…" Clef released her hand. "You don't need me here. Ever since beginning. Sorry to interrupt both of you. I'm going now." Umi leave. Meanwhile, not far from there, Ascot still watching. He is watching Umi leave. And he is the ONLY ONE who realized that Umi leaves with tears fall from her eyes. "Umi…" (A/N: What? Too short? I didn't have any idea for U/C/A this time… sorry…)

                                    (already evil enough or not??? Okay, let's see what happen to Eagle and Hikaru)

It's evening already and after have fun and enjoy 'walk' together, Eagle asked Hikaru if she would like to go with him to 'good place'. "Where do you want to take me?" asked Hikaru as she keeps following wherever Eagle goes. "Good place. You'll like it, trust me." said Eagle as he turn his head to Hikaru but his leg still walking. He took her to somewhere… high. They have been climbing stairs for minutes. And after another minutes later, they finally reach the top. It's really a 'good place'. You can see beach from here. And they just in time to see the sunset.

"How beautiful!!!" said Hikaru while she keeps watching the sunset. "Not as beautiful as you…" whisper Eagle. He didn't see the sunset at all, to him seeing Hikaru is more fun and more precious than seeing the sunset. "Did you say something?" asked Hikaru but Eagle only answered one word, "Nothing…" and this time, Eagle finally turns his head and watching the sunset.

"Did you know, Hikaru…" "What?" "There's legend about this place…" Hikaru turns into chibi form with cat's ear, "Legend? What legend???" Eagle turns his face to her and smiles. "Well, it says that if there's man and woman who love each other confess their love while sunset here and kiss each other as prove to their love, they'll be couple forever." "Wow! That's a romantic story… I wonder if I can be like that too." She smiled and also Eagle. "Of course you can!" "Huh? How? I mean… I don't have man who loves me…" said Hikaru as she blushed and looked down. "Of course you have…" said Eagle. Hikaru become confused to Eagle's words and turn her head to Eagle with "Huh?" sound.

"Hikaru… I love you…" said Eagle as he leaned his face down, closer to her. Hikaru's eyes widened, but she remained silent, wondering what happen. Eagle's lip came closer and closer to Hikaru's. And when his lip just about to meet hers, she shut her eyes and pushed him with both of her hands. Eagle shock and almost fall to the ground but he managed to keep standing. Meanwhile, Hikaru still stand there, looking to Eagle with blushed face. "I…I…" Before she could say any words again, she already ran, leaving Eagle behind.

Eagle sighed. He didn't run after her again like usual. He didn't know why. He sat on the ground, he feels like he lost all of his energy. He put his hand on his heart. He felt that his heart hurts. "The legend also says… if your love didn't accept your love… you and your love… will never be a couple forever…" Suddenly there's something warm fall from Eagle's eyes. Tear. It's been a very long time since his last tear fall. Eagle closed his eyes, while his tears keep falling down. "Is this what they call 'broken heart'?" He clasped the shirt around his heart. "Man… its hurts…" 

                                    (poor Eagle… +_+ evilness isn't ended yet… watch for Hikaru!)

Hikaru ran. Like she always do before, run away from Eagle. But this time is different. Not because Eagle disturb her or else.  She JUST wanted to run. Suddenly, she felt that there's tears fall from her eyes. '_Why? Why am I crying? Why? I don't understand… I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!' _

Meanwhile, Lantis is preparing a trap for Primera. "Don't blame me for this… YOU'RE the one who forced me to do THIS!!!" Well, Lantis is preparing a broken chair which doesn't seem like it's broken already because night's darkness hide it He put the chair near the end of the street. Behind the chair was a kind of hole cause the street still haven't repaired yet. The hole's height was about 5 meters tall or more. '_Well, after she tired from running, she'll rest on this chair and…fall! __Yap_, perfect_!'_

Right, the plan was perfect. Now he is hiding somewhere near there. Waiting for Primera to come, to see if his plan is work and make sure that she will not die cause of his plan. "It's better if she ends up broke her legs." (A/N: Really, don't blame him… or maybe you blame me??? You'll end up thinking the same thing if you were him -_+;;)

Not long after that, someone come. "Here she comes…" whisper Lantis. He can't see her well cause the darkness. But she must be Primera. A girl, alone, and running now at this time. Who will she be expect Primera? She's become tired from running and decided to stop by a minute. And as Lantis though… she will headed to the broken chair and sat there. And the plan work. Just by the moment she placed her hand there, the chair broken and split into two horizontally. She lost her balance and fall. Lantis jumped from happiness, his plan worked! He went there with happiness on his face. "I hope she not died, otherwise I'll get trouble." But as he reaches there, his eyes become widened and full of shock. Indeed, his plan was succeeded, and indeed, she's not dies. The problem is… the girl WAS NOT Primera… the girl was someone else… someone he kiss accidentally before… someone he want to see so badly… someone he maybe fall in love with… she is… Hikaru.

 ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

A/N: How? Bad? Evil? Did you mad at me??? Hueee… please don't… , Okay, I know this chappie is too… well you know. I didn't plan this from beginning… Time made me thinks all of this. Huehue… I think I'll get scolds from everyone now… well if you like it, please wait for next chappie ^^ I hope I didn't make mistake that make you boring, mad or stop reading my stories… And, you can't see most of reviews for chappie 5 cause this stupid ff.net (did you believe if I say I got 11 reviews for chappie 5??? Well I can't believe myself) Only me and the reviewer who knows. Ah well, so… EVEN if ff.net didn't show your reviews, I'll still response it!!! And for reviewer!!! Please let me know your email address… otherwise you'll lost your opportunity to get email alert from me that tells you this story already updated… otherwise you don't want to, well it's up to you anyway.

                                    Response to Reviews :

pookyber : You love Ferio too??? O_o wow, it's a surprise to me. Thanks for reading my story so far ^o^

blazingIcEph0eniX : Yah, ff.net deleted most of reviews I got (6 I guess). Your first review too. Don't worry, I have them in my email folder ^o^ I told you I love reviews. And I told you every reviews I got I safe in safe place ^^ Thanx for your support ^^ I really appreciate that.

xgirlrogue : Eeerr… what do you want with Ascot? Let him be with Umi or find another girl for him? Joking. Anyway thanks for your review even it didn't show up.

Heart : Huehue… you should proud to yourself that your fanfic can inspirited who read it to make his/her own fanfic ^^ Hmm… OOC-ness ka??? Well… I think I did it too much but if I didn't put it, this story will NEVER BE like this. Please understand.

Mie vaan : Hey, hey, didn't you praise my story too much??? I've already continued as you want, and don't worry cause I'll never stop writing this story till it's end. Well… even it will took a very long time… as long I'm still alive ^o^ Anyway thanks for loving my story and thanks for the review too, I feel like I want to write more when I read your reviews… Thankyou!

Kiyoshi-chan : Thanks and sorry to keep you waiting. I'm back now, happy??? Hope you enjoy my story ^^

fire heart : Thanks for loving my story ^^ I've already write more as you wanted. Do you like it?

Lady Of Genesis : Huehue… thank you… I'm a bit worried when I wrote F/F story cause I think anyone who love this pairing will scold me… Huehue… thanks for read my story so far.

twin-ascot : Hueee… another review for Asmi… actually I still DON'T KNOW!!! Umi!!! Please tell me WHO you want to go with?!!!!!!!!!! Umi : How should I know? You're the author for God's sake! Eerr… she's right… will you wait for another chapter?

hagane : Hmm… sorry to keep you waiting… maybe next chappie I'll put more H/L/E cause they're the main couple after all ^o~


	7. Closer and Closer to Know Each Other

A/N: ... did I get too mean in my last chappie??? I get fewer reviews this time. Nevermind! I didn't have any words to say right now, so just enjoy this chappie, okay? Longer this time ^__^ ENJOY!!!

                                    Zutto Kimi no Soba de

                                    ~Always by Your Side~

                                    By : Miemu Akari

                                    Chapter 7 : Closer and Closer to Know Each Other

Hours passed and at least Hikaru wake up. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked many times but she realized she still sleepy and she want to sleep more. "Uhm… what hour is it? Maybe I can sleep 5 minutes again before I go to school…" "It's 6 in morning. Are you already wake up?" said someone who sat near the bed. Hikaru shocked and move to sit position. "Lantis?" Suddenly Hikaru feels pain from her right hand. "Ouch!" Lantis stand up and move to Hikaru's side. "Don't move, your hand is broken."

"But… why?" Hikaru confused, she can't remember what happened before. Meanwhile, Lantis look pale. '_Should I tell her?' "Lantis? What's wrong?" asked Hikaru. "Nothing… I found you unconsciously in a hole or whatever it is, lucky to you only your right hand is broken." Lantis lied. '_Well, maybe I'll tell her later…_' Hikaru sighed. "I didn't think I'm lucky after all." There's silent before Lantis asked her, "Are you okay? Well, expect your right hand, is everything okay?" Hikaru nodded. "Uhm! Just my right hand…" _

Lantis let his face come closer to Hikaru's face. The distance was only about an inch or less. Hikaru blushed. "Are you really allright? You look pale…" said Lantis. Suddenly, there's sound from behind the door. "Onii-chan!!! Where are you? Onii-…chan…?" The boy who is looking for his brother is now entering the room. He's a tall guy with yellow hair and green eyes. There's silent before he shouted "WAAAA !!! I'M SORRY!!! I-I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!! I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!" and as he said that, he leave the room. Lantis and Hikaru sweatdropped.

Hikaru turn to chibi form. "Wha-What happen???" Lantis sighed. "Oh, crap!" After that, you can hear someone yell out there. "What happen?!" "I-I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I DIDN'T SEE ONII-CHAN WAS ABOUT TO KISS THE GIRL HE BROUGHT HERE LAST NIGHT OR SOMETHING ELSE!!!" Lantis and Hikaru blushed. "WHAT?! LANTIS KISSED HER?!" "N-NO!!! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!"

Suddenly the door opened with loud sound. The girl and the boy entered the room. "P-Presea???" asked Hikaru questionably. "LANTIS! YOU KISSED HER?! DID YOU?!" Lantis and Hikaru blushed again. "NO!" shouted Lantis. Hikaru blushed even more. "I'm just checking her! Why don't you calm down, Mokona? I'm not kissing anyone!" (A/N: Yay!!! Mokona is a human being!!!)

Mokona blushed and panicked. "I-I… because onii-chan is so close to her… I-I think… uhm… well… you two about to… uhm…" Lantis sighed. "We're not, Mokona! Now calm down!" Presea sighed too. "Mou… I think Lantis really kissed her… Stupid Mokona! Now I know I can't trust you when you're panicked." Mokona look down to the floor. "I'm sorry…"

Hikaru feel pity for him and said, "It's okay… uhm… Mokona isn't it? Everybody makes mistakes." She smiled and so Mokona. "You're a nice girl, miss." "Name is Shidou Hikaru, everyone call me Hikaru." "Okay, Hikaru-chan! I'm Mokona! Louis Kyle Mokona! Nice to meet you, Hikaru-chan!" Mokona smiled even bigger.

"By the why… why are you here, Presea???" asked Hikaru. "Oh, I'm Lantis's cousin. That's why I'm living here with him." "YOU'RE WHAT?!" Hikaru's eyes widened. "Lantis's C-O-U-S-I-N. Surprise, hah? Well, we never told anyone that we're cousin." "But… why? I mean… you two never walk together before or after school…"

"You wanted me to be killed by his fans??? I go to school alone, so did he. I didn't want everyone know about us. I ABSOLUTELY didn't want his fans asked me about him or jealous at me or even make fun of me!" said Presea. "But didn't you say you're jealous at Onii-chan because Onii-chan has so many fans but you didn't have any…" Presea punched Mokona on head. "Owww!!! That's hurts!!!" "Lesson for you!" Hikaru giggled.

Lantis give Presea a sign, means he wanted to be with Hikaru alone. Presea sighed. "Okay, boy. Let's go!" "Eh? Why?! I still want to talk with Hikaru-chan!!!" said Mokona. "No, you can't. You'll talk to her other time!" said Presea. "Please please… pretty please…!" said Mokona with his puppy eyes, begging. "No, you can't! Let's go… otherwise I'll hang you in front of the door, boiling you in a pot, or should I pull your cheek to know how wide your cheek can be pulled???" said Presea with her Indian style. Mokona become pale. "N-NO!!! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO ME!!! WAAAAA!!!" He ran away. Presea laughed evilly and leave the room too, meanwhile Lantis and Hikaru can only sweatdropped after watched all of that.

"Funny people, right? It must be fun live with them everyday." Hikaru smiled. "Right…" said Lantis. "Hikaru, can I asked you your phone number? We must tell your family about this…" "Huh? But my family is in Hokkaido now." Lantis's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Hikaru surprised to hear Lantis shouted. She never thought Lantis can shout loudly like that. "Oh, I'm sorry. But I didn't mishear, did I?"

"No, you didn't. My family is in Hokkaido. I'm living here alone. Please don't tell them about this otherwise they'll become panicked and come here even they don't need too. You know, my brothers were very over protective…" said Hikaru. "You… a girl… live alone?" Hikaru nodded. '_Crazy girl!' he thinks. "Why? Why you do that?" asked Lantis. Hikaru panicked. "I think… I didn't have to tell it to everyone…"_

"I'm not everyone, I'm one person. There's no anybody expect me here." said Lantis. "But I've told that to Eagle…" whisper Hikaru. "What?" asked Lantis. "N-no… nothing at all…" "Then tell." Hikaru sighed. She knew she didn't have any other choices. "Okay then…" And she told him all about her past just like when she told Eagle. 

"So you live here just because your mother's wish?" said Lantis. Hikaru nodded. '_Strange reason for strange girl_…' Lantis sighed. "Then you have no other choices than stay here until you hand finally recover." said Lantis, he looks soo happy. "S-stay here? B-but… I mean you don't have to-" before Hikaru can finish her sentence, Lantis skip, "You STAY here UNTIL you recover. Got it?" "B-but I…"

"I didn't accept any complains. Well, I better go now, why don't you go to sleep again? I bet you're still tired." said Lantis as he stands up. "Eh? Where do you want to go?" asked Hikaru. "School. I think you don't need to go today, I'll tell your teacher that you're absent today." said Lantis as he picked his bag and walked to the door.. "At this hour? So early." "Well, if I don't that girl will force me to have-a-walk-before-school-with-her."

"That girl? You mean the girl who was with you before? Hmm… Her name is Primera, right?" said Hikaru cheerily. "Yeah… I go now. Don't hesitate to call maids to help you anything you want. Now rest!" "O…Okay… Itterashai, Lantis!" (A/N: Itterashai = Have a safe trip) Lantis shocked. No one ever said that word to him before expect his mother. He smiled and surprised himself because he usually can't smile easily. "Ittekimasu." said Lantis before he close the door. (A/N: Ittekimasu = I'm going now)

Hikaru smiled. She suddenly remembers, that it's her first time to see Lantis' smile. 'He's really cute when he smiled…' Hikaru blushed after she realized what she has been thinking before. '_Wha-What am I thinking?! I…I…' She falls to the pillow. It seems her body can't take it anymore. "So tired today…" said Hikaru before she closed her eyes. '_Lantis…_' and finally she go to sleep again._

                                    (meanwhile…)

Eagle stood in front of Hikaru's apartment. "What's wrong with her? She's unusually late." He's waiting for Hikaru to come out from the apartment. It's been 1 hour since he's waiting for Hikaru. He's afraid of Hikaru leaves before he come so he came there sooner than usual. "Is she still mad? I wonder if she begins to hate me…. Well, after all, I deserve that…"

"What are you doing here?" said someone behind Eagle. Eagle turns around to see the person. He is a man. "Uhm… I'm… waiting for someone…" That man confused. "Someone? Hey… your face seems familiar… YES! YOU'RE HIKARU BOYFRIEND!!! Haha! I never know that girl will have this handsome guy as her boyfriend. Oh, pardon me, I'm her uncle, Shidou Takuya. But everyone here called me Sam. You can call me Sam too, Uncle Sam." Eagle's face became sad. "No… I'm just… her friend." "Oh… I though you are, sorry. Anyway, did you see Hikaru or you come here to tell me where she has been?"

Eagle confused, "What do you mean?" "Because Hikaru has not come back since yesterday. If I didn't wrong… you're the one who picked her last night, right? Didn't you know where she is right now?" Eagle's eyes widened. It feels like his heart broken to pieces. '_My fault… it's all my fault…'_

                                    (after school)

Today there's a match in fencing club. Between Umi and another girl. The match did not equal, Umi always can dodge from her attack. Meanwhile, near the gymnasium's door, there's a man… smiling, laughing, cheerily shouted, "GO UMI! GO UMI! GO UMI! OW, UMI! YOU'RE SOO COOL!!! YEAH! UMI! UMI! UMI!!!" He raised a banner, it says, "I LOVE UMI! UMI FOREVER!!!"

Umi and others in the gymnasium sweatdropped. '_Who the hell is that boy?! A fanatic fan of mine? Why he ALWAYS come at this time?' though Umi as she attack the girl and the girl fall to the ground. The boy jumped happily, "WOW! UMI, YOU'RE SOO GREAT!!! COOL!!!" Umi sweatdropped more. Suddenly, there's someone shouted from outside, "MOKONAAAA!!! I'VE TOLD YOU DO NOT DISTURB ANYONE HERE!!!" The boy suddenly become panicked and ran away. But the noise outside become worse._

"UWAAA!!! Sorry, Presea!!! But…But… I just want to cheer Umi…" "SHUT UP! YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS!!!" You can hear '_BLETTAKKK' sound. "OW! THAT'S HURTS!!! You already hurt me twice this day!!! HUAAAAA!!!" the boy cried. "Oh boy… you always put me into trouble…" "N-NO!!! PRESEA!!! I STILL WANT TO SEE UMI!!! UMI!!! UMI!!! WAAAAA!!! UMI!!!" You can hear '_BLEEEETTTAAAKKKKKK_' sound again… and then silent finally come._

Everyone sweatdropped (A/N: I bet you too) "What the hell is that…?" said Umi, still sweatdropped. "You really have a lots of fans, don't you, Umi?" said her friend. "Wha-What are you talking about?!" Umi blushed. "Look! There's another guest for you." She pointed at the door, this time not the boy before but another one. "Clef…" whisper Umi. She walks to the door, not because she wanted to see Clef closer but because she wanted to leave. She passed him without saying any words.

"Umi-san, we need to talk…" "We don't need to talk!" Clef hold Umi's hand and pull her to his side. "We NEED to talk!" Umi release herself from Clef's hand and shouted, "WHAT?! You want to say that you already have short girl was your fiancée, right? That you already have a fiancée so you DON'T NEED ME! And you want to say that you asked me to go out with you just because you have free ticket, THAT'S ALL! We DON'T NEED to talk! I already know what you want to talk to me!!!" Umi turns around, avoiding her eyes meet him.

"Umi-san!" Clef tried to explain but Umi didn't want to hear his voice anymore. "STOP IT!!!" Silent. Finally Umi said again, "I was really a fool… dreaming that you fall in love with me… and how fool I am that I fall in love with you…" Clef's eyes widened. He realized he already done very bad thing. He already hurt her heart. "I…" "Don't say any word! I didn't want to hear anything from you… nor do I want to see you again…" Umi ran, ran away from Clef. "UMI-SAN!!!"

Clef wanted to ran too, trying to catch her but someone stop him. Ascot. He punched Clef with all his might. "How dare you made her cry for the second time?!" shouted Ascot very loud, meanwhile Clef still in shocked. "At first… I thought I lost her… I thought she already have someone she love. But YOU! YOU didn't deserve her love ANYMORE!!! How can I trust her to someone who made her cry twice? I promise I'll take her from you! I'll be the one who makes her happy!!!" said Ascot before he leaves Clef alone.

Clef still silent. He still confused and tried to think about what happened before. He put his hands to his face. He feels really hopeless. "What… am I doing…?"

                                    (somewhere far from there…)

"GREEN-LOVER!!! WAIT!!!" shouted Ferio as he tried to catch Fuu. "Can you stop this play? I'm sick of it." said Fuu, angrily. "WAIT!" Finally Ferio grabbed Fuu's arm. "What do you want?" "Before you asked me to stop this play, why don't you stop your annoying personality?"

Fuu blushed, "It's not your business! Let me go!" Fuu release herself but Ferio grabbed her back. "WAIT I SAID!!!" Their eyes met. They stay silent, looking to each other's eyes. "The one you said you only can to go with… who is he?" Fuu's eyes widened. She's looking down now. "I told you it's not your business…"

"Then I'll make it my business." said Ferio. He finally released Fuu and said, "Okay, I'll grant your wish! After I grant it, you tell me who is he, deal?" Fuu still silent, thinking. At least she said, "Not fair if I only get one wish, I want three!" Ferio shocked, his eyes widened and almost jump in surprised. "WH-WHAT?!" "Well then, no deal," said Fuu as she started to walk away. Ferio stop her and said, "WO-wokay!!! Just… don't make strange wishes." '_She thinks I'm a genie or what?_'

"First…" said Fuu as she raised her point finger. "Stop calling me green-lover, I have a name, its Hououji Fuu." Ferio sighed. "Okay! Fuu…" Fuu nodded. "That's better, two…" she raised her point finger and middle finger. "Keep a distance between us, I don't want people think bad about us. You know, they like gossips." "I don't mind if they have gossips about us…" Fuu give him a glare. "Err… joking… okay, what's next?"

"And the last… I want you to do everything I said for a full month starting from now." This time Ferio really jumped in surprised. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT'S NOT 3 WISHES!!! THAT'S MILLION WISHES!!!" "Deal or not?" said Fuu calmly. "You really… a VERY GENIUS girl. Okay! I accept that! But only for a month. Deal!" Fuu smiled, "Deal. Now bring my bag and then buy 10 carrots, 1 cheese cake, 15 apples, 2 watermelons, 12 doughnuts, a bag of onions, oh, and don't forget to buy a bottle of ketchup, and …" "WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"Things you have to buy. Don't say you don't want to because it's mean you broke the deal." Fuu smiled. Ferio sweatdropped. '_God… if You were here, please help me…'_

                                    (back to Hikaru)

Hikaru already wake up and started to explore the house. Lantis's house is bigger than she would expect. "Wow… maybe it's 100 times bigger than my house in Hokkaido…" Suddenly, there's someone behind her said, "Miss Hikaru?" causing her almost to jump in surprised. "Wh-Who is it?" said Hikaru, nervously. "I'm maid here, my name is Alcyone. What are you doing here, Miss? Please go back to your room, otherwise Lantis-sama will scold me." (A/N: I can't think someone else… so I put her here…)

"Oh, err… I'm looking for a phone… I need to tell my uncle that I can't go back for a while…" "A phone? This way please…" said Alcyone as she leads Hikaru to a room. "Please have your time…" "Arigatou, Alcyone." Hikaru smiled and so Alcyone. She bowed to Hikaru and leave. Hikaru picked the phone and then call his uncle.

"Hello? Uncle Sam? It's me, Hikaru…" before Hikaru can finished, her uncle already shouted, "MY GOD! HIKARU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU MADE ME WORRIED TO DEATH!!!" Hikaru sweatdropped. "Err… I have some… accident, so I can't go back for a while." "THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!!!" he shouted again. "What is it, Uncle? Calm down, you don't need to yell all the time like that…" "YOUR BOYFRIEND IS LOOKING FOR YOU! HE DIDN'T EVEN GO TO SCHOOL!!! HE SAID HE WILL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!!"

Hikaru blushed and confused. "M-M-M-My boyfriend? UNCLE, I NEVER HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!" "YES, HE'S! HIS NAME WAS… oh God, I forgot to ask his name. He's the one with silver hair and golden eyes…" Hikaru's eyes widened in shock, an image came to Hikaru's head, "Eagle…" "HIKARU? ARE YOU LISTENING? HELLO…?" She put the phone back and ran out from the room, lucky to her, the maid still there. "What's wrong, Miss Hikaru?" asked the maid. "Alcyone!!! Please tell me the exit way! I have to go!" said Hikaru.

"B-But… you're still hurt… and Lantis-sama will become mad if…" "TELL LANTIS I'M OKAY AND I'LL BE BACK! I REALLY NEED TO GO, otherwise he… Eagle will…" said Hikaru sadly, she almost cry but she fought it. "… I understand… please follow me…" Hikaru smiled, "Arigatou, Alcyone!" '_She really looks like Madam… so caring… no wonder Lantis-sama likes her…_'

At least they finally out, Hikaru didn't waste any minutes and go after she bowed to Alcyone once. "Please be careful, Miss Hikaru…" "I WILL! AND PLEASE TELL LANTIS DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!!!" said she as she leave. The beautiful and nice sky turned to a dark, cloudy sky. Finally it began to rain. Just like the reflection of Hikaru's heart. Meanwhile Hikaru keep running, don't even care the rain making her wet. She only care about one thing… finding Eagle.

'_Eagle… where are you? Are you okay? Why? Why you always like this? Always give me troubles? Eagle… Eagle…_'"EAGLE NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

                                                                                                * * *

A/N: Yay, finally, end of chappie 7 ^o^ Sorry to make it like that, huehue, maybe because I heard Baka Song or Ranma no Baka from Ranma ½ over and over (really funny song where Akane sing stupidly about Ranma) Huehue, do you like it? I'll cry if you don't. This chappie takes a week from my holiday time to write ,!!! Huhuhu… ahix…  Nvm, REVIEW PLEASE… cause this time I kinda lost my will to write… so PLEASE!!! R/R !!! I REALLY NEED REVIEWS TO BRING MY WILL BACK!!!

                                    Response to Reviews :

Hagane : Yes, he's sooooo stupid. Huehue. Lantis no bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaBAKA! Huehue… the song really made me insane…

pookyber : Hueee…. Sorry… how about this time? I try to write nicer one… but it looks like it's not for A/U/C… sorry for A/U/C fans. Huehue, do you like F/F parts?

dreamsprite : Thankyou!!! Confusing? Which part? Maybe I must change my write style…. I like it though… ,

Heart : Yap, already continue, happy??? But sorry to make you wait so long…

crazy*italian*gurl : Huehue, Clemi fan? Sorry if A/U/C part still not the nice or sweet or cute one… maybe next time ^^

Lady Of Genesis : Plagiarizing??? Really??? Which part??? Oh no… I really want to know what happen to your H/L next… , I EVEN DREAMED ABOUT IT!!! Ahixx…... Anyway, thanks for be my fangirl ^~ I appreciate it.

W.Kathy : Huee… I got another fan again!!! Thanks for read!!! And keep reading please ^^

Sakura Yasha : Yap, I keep writing ^o^ Hope you like this chappie.


	8. Someone is Missing

A/N: At least I updated… Sorry everyone to keep you waiting I changed my write style and it took me a while to write in different way. Well, at least chappie 8 is done. Enjoy!

            Chapter 8 : Someone is Missing

            Today, unusually, Lantis came home faster. He never like this before. Usually he went to somewhere before he goes back to his own home. Not even the rain can stop him. He can't wait to see Hikaru. Just like he never see her in ages. He finally reach home and then he go to Hikaru's room as fast as he can. In front of it, he calm down himself and finally opened the door.

            "Hikaru?" Said Lantis as he come in but he what he saw was only an empty room without anyone there.

            '_Where did she go?' Thought Lantis as he goes out from the room, searching for Hikaru._

            "Alcyone! Alcyone!!!" Shouted Lantis as hard as he can. Alcyone, who heard her Master shouted, come out from her room and go to where he is.

            "What is it, Lantis-sama?"

            "Do you know where Hikaru is? She's not in her room." Said Lantis as Alcyone's face suddenly become pale. Knowing it, Lantis can tell what's wrong. Something's happen to Hikaru.

            "Tell me what happen! Where is she?"

            "I'm sorry Lantis-sama…" said Alcyone as she bowed to Lantis, "She asked me if she can use the phone and I let her and… after that she suddenly told me that she have to leave. I can't refuse her wish, and again, it was you who wanted me to grant her wishes whatever it is…" Lantis frozen.

            "Where did she go?" Finally Lantis asked.

            "I-I don't know. But she said she will come back and Lantis-sama don't have to worry about her…"

            "When?" Asked Lantis again.

            "About 2 hours ago…"

            "If Presea come back, tell her I'm going to find Hikaru. I'm using car but don't call the driver, I don't need him." Said Lantis as he leave.

            "As you wish, Lantis-sama…" Said Alcyone as she bowed once again to Lantis.

            '_She's really a troublesome one! Did she ever think about herself? Where did she go? It's raining hard outside and she is STILL hurt! I can't believe there's someone like her.' Thought Lantis as he went in to his car, started it and begin to drive as fast as he can._

            '_Hikaru… I don't know what are you thinking but please… please be safe until I find you.'_

            ~**~~**~~**~

            Meanwhile, Eagle is still looking for Hikaru. He is looking to every place he knew or even some place he didn't know before. There is only Hikaru in his head. He didn't care anything else. Even he always bumped into someone, even he almost get hit by a truck, even he falls over and over, even he's tired already and almost fainted or even the rain made him wet. Nothing can compare Hikaru. His love, his angel.

            '_Where are you, Hikaru? Are you still mad? I'm sorry, I'm really sorry… You can kick me if you want… Hurt me as much as you like… but… please, don't do this to me, Hikaru…, please!' though Eagle, as he bumped into someone again and both of them fall._

            "Hey! Watched out… EAGLE?!" shouted Presea after she realized who she got bumped to. It took Eagle a while before he can recognize Presea.

            "What's wrong with you? You're all wet…"

            "You again? Are you really like to disturb everything I do?! I don't have time dealing with you, I have to go to find Hikaru otherwise…" said Eagle but before he can finish his sentence, Presea already skipped.

            "Hikaru? You mean… you're searching for Hikaru? She's in my house for God's sake!!!" Eagle's eyes widened.

            "W-WHAT?! IN YOUR HOUSE?!" Presea nodded.

            "Yeah, baka! Lantis found her last night unconscious, he didn't know her house and she didn't bring ID card with her so he take her to our hou…" said Presea but she suddenly stopped. _'I think I have to told him that Lantis and I are cousin… but that mean there's another who know the secret and it can't be a secret again…_' Presea sighed. Meanwhile, Eagle is in shock.

            "Anyway, Hikaru was still hurt so…" said Presea but stopped again because Eagle shouted.

            "WHAT?! HIKARU IS HURT?! How bad? Is she okay? Why? How? TELL ME!"

            "DON'T SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT!!!"   '_He really loves Hikaru… no one can compare her I guess… no one…'   "Her right hand is broken but she's FINE. Don't look at me like that… You're scary. Okay, I'll take you to my house. This way."_

            "Who say I want to go with you?" Said Eagle as Presea glared at him.

            "I'll take that as 'no' then." Presea started to leave but Eagle hold her right arm.

            "Tell me your address."

            "Look! If you want to go to my house, you have to go with me otherwise security will think you're a thief or what and they'll kick you away instead let you go inside! Don't be such a stubborn child, just… take it or not!" Presea continue to glare at him. Eagle sighed.

            "Okay… I lose. I'll follow you."

            "Here." Said Presea as she gives her handkerchief to Eagle.

            "Who need-" said Eagle but Presea skipped it and placed the handkerchief on Eagle's hand.

            "Who need your help? I know your sentence already, no need to say it. Sometimes you have a situation when you DO need help even you don't feel to. And I definitely don't want to share umbrella with all-wet-guy like you. Dry yourself, at least your face."

            "I don't want to share-"

            "Go or no?"

            "…Go…"

            ~**~~**~~**~

            "Fuu, don't you think it's strange that Hikaru didn't go to school today?" said Umi. She, Fuu and Hikaru always walk together after school because their home are in one direction but now is only Umi and Fuu because Hikaru didn't go to school today.

            "Yes, Umi-san. I do think so. Hikaru-san was the type who didn't like to skip school for small reason. Something must be happen…" said Fuu.

            "Do you think so? Is she sick? Why don't we check her apartment? Maybe she needs our help…"

            "I think that's a great idea, I'm going with you." Fuu smiled.

            "Then, let's go!" said Umi cheerily as she and Fuu walk faster so they can reach Hikaru's apartment quickly. Meanwhile, not far from there, there are two men who have been watching them since school is over.

            "Onii-san… is this okay? I don't think this is a great idea after all…" said Ascot as he looked up, seeing his brother, Ferio.

            "Shut up! Just keep look of them!"   '_Darn… Fuu never smiled to me like that! God! She's so beautiful when she smiled…'_

            "Them? What I know is you keep your eyes to Fuu only…" whisper Ascot.

            "Did you say something?" Asked Ferio.

            "N-no! Not at all." Ascot blushed. Ferio look him with interest.

            "Hmm… I know who you look at, Ascot-chan… You like that girl, right?" Said Ferio as he move his head closer to Ascot and smiled evilly to him, meanwhile Ascot keep blushing more and more.

            "Wha-wha-wha-wha-what are you talking about? I-I didn't…"

            "YES YOU ARE!" Shouted Ferio, making Ascot blush very very red. Ferio looked down and put his hand on Ascot's shoulders.

            "Look… I admit it, she is very beautiful…" Ascot blushed slightly and nodded.

            "She's very a nice and charming person…" Ascot blushed even more and nodded again.

            "And you fall in love with her…" Ascot didn't nod but still blushed.

            "But you can't!" Ferio looked up and see Ascot eye to eye. Ascot's face became pale. Is he really so unworthy to Umi? And why did his brother judged him like that? Why?

            "You can't… you can't love her… because… She's MINE! I love her too!!!" Ascot's face turns into what-did-you-say face.

            "Look, I found her first! She is the one I have been looking for the entire world and entire my life! You can't love her! I don't want to fight with you because of her. Please Ascot, please forget about her…" Said Ferio, really serious. Ascot sweatdropped. It looks like he mistaken the one Ascot fall in love with. Well, it's understandable because in Ferio's head, the one and only he can think about is Fuu.

            "I think you made mistake here…" said Ascot, still sweatdropped.

            "Look Ferio, I promise I'll find another girl for you, but please please pretty please… let her be mine." Said Ferio as he begging to Ascot.

            "I DIDN'T LOVE FUU FOR GOD'S SAKE! I LOVE ANOTHER ONE!!!"

            "And who is the 'another one', Ascot?" said someone behind him, make Ascot almost jump in shock.

            "U-U-U-U-U-U-Umi-san…? How?" said Ascot as he blushed.

            "You two shouted very loudly like two idiots on the streets, even the deafest person can hear. Gezz, are man nowadays always like this? Don't tell me you're following us for REASON!" said Umi, glaring at Ferio.

            "Umi-san, let's leave them here, we don't have much time." Said Fuu.

            "Wait, Fuu! I have something to tell you." Said Ferio as he move closer to Fuu and look at her, eye to eye.

            "What is it? Please hurry up, my friend is waiting." Said Fuu. Umi and Ascot only can look to each other and then look to Fuu and Ferio.

            "I… I… I want to tell you that…" Murmured Ferio as he blushed. Umi giggled, Ascot blushed and looked to other side. Fuu looked down and blushed. Ferio finally get his courage and said:

            "I want to tell you that… that… TODAY'S WEATHER IS NOT VERY NICE, ISN'T IT?" (GUBBRAKKK!!!) Umi and Ascot fall to the ground, sweatdropped. Fuu almost fall but sweatdropped too. Ferio is the one who laughed loudly with his right hand on his head. Suddenly, there's a car that stop in front of them. A man come out from the car, all of them wondered who is it? It is… Lantis.

            "Have you seen Hikaru?" Was the sentence Lantis first said. He didn't even bother to used umbrella. Umi and Fuu looked to each other and then looked back at Lantis.

            "No, we haven't. We're going to her apartment now… Is something happen, Kyle-san?" Said Fuu.

            "Apartment… right! She might be there. I don't have time, get in the car, I'll explain it later. And just call me Lantis." Said Lantis as he goes inside his car again. The other four nodded to each other and get in Lantis's car. His car is big enough for 5 people. Lantis is the driver, Ferio by his side, the others in back. Lantis started the car and drive it as fast as he can.

            "Now can you tell us, WHAT happen to Hikaru?" asked Umi.

            "Hikaru is missing…"

            ~**~~**~~**~

            "YUUUHUUU!!! LANTIS-KUN!!!" Said Primera as she freely came inside Lantis's house. Her family and his family were best friend. So she didn't need any 'passport' to Lantis's house.

            "Lantis-kun! Have you missed me already? Don't worry, not even the rain can stop me from seeing you!!! A-re? Lantis-kun?" Asked Primera after she realized Lantis is not there.

            "Strange… he usually already home at this hour… LANTIS-KUN?! LANTIS-KUN?! LAAAAANNNNNTTTIIIIISSSS-KUUUNNN???!!!" Asked Primera again as she began to search him everywhere in the house. Alcyone realized that Primera come and Lantis is out, so she think she better tell her that Lantis is not here.

            "Miss Primera… I'm afraid you can't see Lantis-sama now…" Said Alcyone as she bowed to Primera.

            "Eeeeh??? WHY?!"

            "I'm sorry but Lantis-sama is out now."

            "Darn that Lantis! He should know that I'll be here today, why he go out?!" Said Primera, angrily.

            "Angry face didn't fit your beautiful face…" Said someone from upstairs. Primera looked up and found there's handsome… cool guy upstairs with sparking yellow hair and beautiful green eyes.

            "W-who are you? What are you doing in my fiancée's house?"

            "Me? I'm Lantis's brother, Mokona, Louis Kyle Mokona…" Said Mokona and then he jumped from upstairs and landed right in front of shocked Primera. He is kneeling, take Primera's right hand and kiss it.

            "Nice to meet you, my fair lady." Primera blushed. She shook her head and released her hand from Mokona.

            "Sorry, but I already have a fiancée. And I don't know Lantis have a brother…"

            "I'm just coming home from America. After graduated, I finally can go back to Japan." Said Mokona as he smiled.

            "Gra-graduated? You mean… you already graduated? But you look… younger…? What is your age?"

            "I'm 14 years old." Primera's eyes widened, too much in shock. Her mind flying to somewhere.

            _'Fourteen years old? Three years younger than me? Already graduated? I must be crazy…' Primera walk subconsciously and stumbled. Lucky she, Mokona caught her before she falls to the floor._

            "Are you allright, Miss?" Primera blushed.

            "Ye-Yeah, I'm allright, thank you!" Said Primera as she stood up and smiled.

            "You look more beautiful when you smiled." Mokona smiled, Primera blushed.

            "I… I do?" Mokona nodded still with his smile.

            _'I'm… beautiful? NO one expect my parents ever said that to me… not even Lantis… WAIT! I can't! I already have Lantis! I can't let this guy take over me… I must be strong! Sorry, Lantis… I already made my mind that my future husband will be Lantis! Not even his brother can change my mind! Not even him… _But… he really cool… and handsome… he thought I'm beautiful too… wha-WHAT AM I THINKING_???' thought Primera but suddenly interrupted by the sound of the opened door._

            "I'm home! Alcyone, please bought two towels here. My friend and I are all-wet 'cause this stupid rain." Said Presea as she and Eagle come in to the house.

            "I don't need towel, just take me to Hikaru." Said Eagle as Presea sighed.

            "Hai, hai… Alcyone, bring the towels to Hikaru's room. I'll be there."

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'HIKARU'S ROOM'???!!!" Shouted Primera who overheard the conversation.

            "What? Why are you here, Primera? Oh, God… I made very big mistake…" Said Presea.

            "Hikaru is living with us!" Said the happily ever after Mokona. Presea's jaw dropped. Primera and Eagle couldn't help it but glared at Mokona and shouted: "WHAT?!" at the very same time…

            "It's true! Onii-chan told that to me!" Presea pulled Mokona to her.

            "Are you wanted to death so bad? You just burn the fire in their heart!!!" Whisper Presea to Mokona.

            "IYA DA! YA DA! YA DA! YA DA! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! HUWAAAA!!!" Mokona cried, others sweatdropped.

            '_Is he has double personality? He look cool before and now look like stupid… childish boy.' Though Primera._

            "Anyway, let me see Hikaru! I know she has good explanation for this. And let out that Lantis! I have something to talk with him." Said Eagle as he clenched his fist.

            "A-anou. I'm afraid you can't see Miss Hikaru or Lantis-sama now, Sir. Miss Hikaru told me that she has to go to somewhere. Lantis-sama is looking for her now." Said Alcyone.

            "What do you mean?" Asked Eagle.

            "Just call the one who knows…" Said Presea as she picked the phone and called Lantis.

            "Hello? Lantis? Where are you?! Did you find Hikaru?"

            "_Presea? I can't find Hikaru everywhere. I've went to her apartment but the owner, her uncle, said Hikaru called him but she suddenly ended it without good reason."_

            "Presea-sama, after Hikaru phoned someone, she suddenly told me she has to go. I think she go to find someone…" Said Alcyone.

            "Lantis, asked her uncle his conversation with Hikaru, I'm sure we'll get some clue."

            "_He told me that he told Hikaru that her boy…" Lantis stop for a while, choosing his words carefully, __"… her friend is searching for her and after that Hikaru suddenly ended the conversation." Presea told everyone what Lantis just told to her. Eagle's eyes widened._

            "Asked him, who was her friend?" Presea asked Lantis just like what Eagle said.

            "_I don't know. He didn't know his name. But he said he's someone with silver hair and golden eyes." Presea told them again. This time, Eagle was covered with shock._

            "It was me… Hikaru's friend… it was me. I'm the one she has been looking for… it's my fault…" Said Eagle. Presea gasped and immediately tell Lantis the news.

            "_Eagle?" Lantis heart feels hurt when he knows that the 'boyfriend' Hikaru's uncle talk about was Eagle. But he know this is not the time to confused. _

            "_Anyway, I'm still searching for her now. Hikaru's friends help me too. Is Mokona there?"_

            "Ye-yes, he is here… Mokona?" Mokona closed his eyes. He's surrounded by some kind of aura. Some kind of… magic? Slowly he opened his eyes and said, "Cephiro Park… 201, 189… one star is losing its light… but another will give its light to it… that's the time the fate will twist again…" As he finished his sentence, he falls to the floor. Presea immediately tell Lantis about this meanwhile Eagle helped Mokona to stand up and walk him to nearest sofa to rest. After that he went out to find Hikaru.

            '_Cephiro__Park__… 201, 189… That place!' though Lantis as he ended the conversation with Presea and drive the car as fast as he can to the place. As he reached the park, he came out from the car and walk to the place because car can't go inside. He easily found the place and saw Hikaru, laying unconsciously on the wet grass. Her body is as wet as the grass because the unstopped rain._

            "Hikaru!" Said Lantis as he rushed to her side and lifted her head and touch her forehead. She's burning and breathed heavily. Her body is cold. The only lucky thing is her injured arm didn't bleed again. But he will not know until he take her to doctor.

            '_I have to take her from here as soon as possibly.' Though Lantis as he take off his jacket and give it to Hikaru in order to keep her warm. He lifted Hikaru up and took her to his car._

            "HIKARU!" Shouted Eagle as he running towards Lantis and Hikaru. He gasped after realized what happen to Hikaru.

            "Hikaru… I'm sorry… just because of me… just because you try to find me… I'm sorry…" Said Eagle, almost cried.

            "We don't have time to talk, we have to get her to doctor as soon as possible." Eagle nodded and the three of them get inside the car. 

            ~**~~**~~**~

A/N: Feuw… at least finished. I think this is the longest chappie ever. But when I read it again… I feel like, "Geezz… isn't this short one?" Anyway this week is the last week in my holiday, so I can't promised I'll update soon. But since school just beginning, I think I still have time to write. Don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyway, REVIEW!!! Your reviews are really like a magic that give me will to write more ^^ Love you guys very much. REVIEW!!! Thanks ^^

            Response to Reviews:

LieskTenshi no Earth : Hehe, I can't believe another of my favorite author will review for me. Thank you! Won't you better write another chappie for your fic "Lost:Hidden" rather then be my beta-reader? It's been a while since you last updated your story… Sorry, don't mean I don't want you to be my beta-reader but I don't like bothering people…

Kiyoshi-chan : Sorry, maybe I'll put Aska in another chapter.

pookyber : Thank you, hope you like this chapter too.

monique : Hueee, thanks. I'm really happy when I know I have another fans ^^

Heart : I love cliffhanger cause it makes you want to read more ^^ sorry if you don't like it… I don't think this chappie is a cliffhanger too…

W. Kathy : Your welcome ^__^ Twin sister? Eerr… I think I can't made Hikaru have twin sister in this fic… maybe another time…

hagane : Hikaru do feels for Eagle. But because I haven't decided who will Hikaru with… I can't express Hikaru's feeling too much… sorry…

blazingIcEph0eniX : O_o Are you Clef x Presea fan??? I didn't know that… (don't glared at me like that! Scary…)

crazy*italian*gurl : Thank you. Sorry if I didn't put Clemi in this chappie.

Lady Of Genesis : You know? Really? I like that song too ^__^ You already wrote the next chappie of your story? Email me please I'm soo curious about H/L in your fic… And, is your fic already gone from ff.net? When I want to read it again, I can't find it everywhere.

Iarly : Okay, okay. I already updated. Happy? ^__^


	9. Cured but Cursed

Zutto Kimi no Soba de

(Always by Your Side)

Chappie 9 : Cured but Cursed

* * *

The rain continues to go on. Just as the sky is crying and cannot be stopped. Hikaru lay again on the bed. Her fever is getting worst. Her cheek already red and her breath are hard. Beside her, there's Lantis and Eagle waiting, sat on silent. This two haven't said a word yet. Their head full of Hikaru, worrying about her, hoping her to be alright. That's all in their head.

"Eagle…" whispered Hikaru suddenly. Lantis and Eagle surprised but then sighed. '_She's only gibbering_' thought the two of them. Silent again. Lantis and Eagle didn't know what to say. Both of them felt so guilty.

'_If only I didn't do it that time… she won't be like this…_' thought Eagle in his heart. Meanwhile in Lantis heart, he keeps blaming himself.

'_If only I'm not going out today… I should have looked after her…_' Meanwhile, there's someone standing behind the door. Opening it a little and lent out a smoke from the more-like-a-magic-bottle. Breathing it, Lantis and Eagle feel so sleepy. They don't want to but their body can't stand it. They began to fall in deep sleep.

After the smoke disappeared, the person came in to the room where Hikaru sleep in. He walked and then standing beside Hikaru's bed. Gaze at her with very angry look.

'_Stealer_!' thought the person. '_If only you're not here… if only that day didn't come… Lantis was mine! I'll not let him to be taken by anyone else! Not even you!_' Primera took another bottle with poison in it. And Hikaru was drunk by her. Mokona who want to see Hikaru's condition, look at all what Primera is doing.

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Mokona. But it's too late, Hikaru already drank the poison. Primera get surprised dan dropped the bottle. Her feet was losing it's power to stand.

"Hikaru-chan!! What did you drink her? Tell me!" Primera still shocked. She didn't believe she can do such a thing. She's a wanna be-killer now.

"I don't know… I DON'T KNOW!!!"

'_What should I do now? It's too late to call a doctor…_' Mokona looked down for a while. He really felt hopeless. '_Should I do that?_' Hikaru's face turned to red. She sweated a lot. The poison in her body started to react. Meanwhile Mokona still confused between his choices. '_I don't have any choice…_' Mokona looked up to Hikaru. '_I don't want her die… but…_' Mokona shut his eyes and begin to spell a magic.

"Holy spirits near me, lend me your power to become a cure to my friend as the past promised you to be…" His body started to shine. He opened his eyes a little.

"I'm sorry… Hikaru-chan…" whisper Mokona as he release a magic onto Hikaru's body. Hikaru's body is glowing but then slowly losing it's glow. Hikaru's face turned to normal again. No fever or poison left in her body. She's cured.

"What the… If you have such kind of magic, why you didn't do it sooner?!" shouted Primera who actually happy because she's not going to be a killer.

"Because… if I do it… she'll face more tragic fate than to be death…"

...The day after...

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted Lantis as Mokona told him what happened yesterday.

"I did it… Onii-chan… that healing magic to her…" It looks like the earth is shaking or there's a great thunder inside his head. That magic... which more like a cursed magic than to be a healing magic.

"How could you…" Lantis sat down. Her body loses its power even for stand.

"I'm sorry… Onii-chan…" Lantis didn't say any word again. He's remaining silent. Meanwhile, Primera just looked at both of them with confuse face.

"What… What happening?! Is there something happen to Hikaru? Isn't her fever already gone?! Isn't that a GOOD THING?!" No one answered. Both of them shut their mouth.

"When I was a child, my mother had a fever too. Just like Hikaru last night. One day, I used my power to my mother. She's full healed, just like she never got a fever before… but then… everything changed. People in the house get hurts everyday. They're feeling sick, headache, stomachache. And it is getting worse by day and day. Fall from stairs, accident, hospitalized… one by one. And then… finally someone died…" said Mokona with heavy voice.

"Wha… What are you talking about? Is this a joke? How can people getting hurt day by day like that?!" shouted Primera, unbelieving Mokona's story.

"And who's the death one?"

"Our father…" said Lantis. Primera's eyes widened.

"A few days after his death, I checked my grandfather's diary. Then I found a writing that says about the magic Mokona used for mother…" said Lantis.

"One who was cured by this magic shall be cursed cannot be together with the one you love. Otherwise you shall lose the one you love…"

"It can't be… that's mean…" said Primera, her eyes still widened, full of shocked.

"Hikaru cannot be with the one she loves or her love will lose his life…" Everyone keep their mouth shut. Too shock to speak. Who would believe such a story in this modern time?

"Don't we have the cure? You have it, right? Everything's gonna be fine, right?" asked Primera.

"No… this curse… never cured until you die… just like my mother…" said Lantis heavily.

"What curse?" asked someone who suddenly popped up from the door, Eagle.

"And who the one will die?" asked him again before he got the answer.

"It's a long story…" said Mokona to him before tell him what exactly happened.

........

In her room, Hikaru was sleeping peacefully without known what happened to her. Slowly she opened her eyes and found Mokona who's sitting next to her bed.

"Mokona!" said her.

"Yahoo! Welcome back, Hikaru!" said Mokona cheerfully. Hikaru looked at the property around her before she realized she's in Lantis's house.

"Am I collapse again?" asked her.

"Yup, badly!" said Mokona with happily smile. Hikaru sweat dropped.

"Are you thirsty, Hikaru-chan?"

"Eh? Uhm… yes…"

"I'll take it for you," said Mokona as he picked the glass but suddenly the glass was broken into pieces and hurting Mokona's hand.

"Mo-Mokona!!!" shouted Hikaru in terror.

"It's all right Hikaru-chan. It's not hurt at all…" said Mokona.

_"So the curse has begun…"_ thought him.

"It's not all right! Look, you are bleeding a lot!" She took a towel near her and cleaned the blood slowly. Just when Hikaru's hand touched Mokona's, he feels hurt in his head.

"What's wrong, Mokona?"

"No-nothing…" But every touch Hikaru made, make him hurt even more. Mokona tried his best to hold it because he knew, it's the curse's fault.

"Hikaru?" said Eagle who suddenly popped up from the door.

"Eagle! Glad to see-" said her but was stopped by Eagle's hug. Hikaru blushed.

"E-Eagle?"

"I thought I've lost you… don't go-" said Eagle but before he can finish his sentence, he feels that some high electricity comes to whole part of his body. He is screaming because it hurts him more and more. Hikaru's eyes widened to see Eagle whose body is sparkling with electrics.

"Eagle? Wha-what's wrong?!" asked her confusedly. Meanwhile Eagle keeps screaming. Lantis and Primera popped up from the door.

"What the…" said Lantis after he saw Eagle.

"Lantis… help Eagle! I don't know why. He… he suddenly turned like this! Help him!" said Hikaru, crying.

"Calm down, Hikaru, otherwise-" said Lantis as he walk nearer her and just when he put his hand on her shoulder, there's flame appeared from her body, making his hand almost burned up.

"Lantis-kun!!!" shouted Primera, she rushed to him side, "Are you all right?" Lantis's hand was very red, almost burning to nothing. Hikaru's eyes widened, filled with terror… and guilty felt.

"Lantis…" said Hikaru as she raised her hand towards Lantis but Primera stopped her, "Don't touch him!!! You're just hurting him more with your curse!" Hikaru shocked.

_"Curse? What curse?"_ asked her to herself.

"Maybe you don't know but yesterday when Mokona healed you, a curse has been given to you. So that people you love will get hurt because of you!" said Primera more. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Primera!!" shouted Lantis, making her shut her mouth.

"Is that… true?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm sorry Hikaru-chan… I don't have other choices…" said Mokona.

"It's nothing…" said Eagle suddenly, "It's nothing… Hikaru-chan… I didn't feel hurt at all… you don't have to… blame yourself…" And after he finished his sentence, he collapse.

"Eagle!!!" shouted Hikaru as she rushed to his side but stopped in halfway, realizing that if she touched him it will hurt him more. She turned around with fist clenched.

"Mokona… could you please help Eagle? I… can't…" said her. Mokona nodded and take Eagle outside the room.

"Let's go too, Lantis-kun, your hand needs some treatment…" said Primera. Lantis nodded and stand up but his eyes never let go from Hikaru.

"Lantis-kun!" said Primera, begging him to go from there as fast as he could.

"Ah…" said Lantis as he walked towards the door.

"Hika-" Lantis wanted to say something but Primera stopped him, "Let's go!" Lantis can't refused her and leaved Hikaru without saying anything. After the door was closed, Hikaru was leaved alone.

"I'm sorry… Eagle… Lantis…" Tears flows from her eyes… she's crying… alone…

In the other room, Mokona laid Eagle on the bed meanwhile Primera is bandaging Lantis's wound.

"It's strange, Mokona… When Mother got this curse, it's not like this…" said Lantis.

"Mother is not Hikaru-chan…" said Mokona, "I'm only hurt a little and having a headache…"

"No way! Why Lantis almost burned by that girl? And Eagle too? The difference is too big!" protest Primera.

"The more her love to you, the more you got hurt…" said Mokona sadly. Primera's eyes widened.

"That means…" Mokona nodded.

"She loves Onii-chan and Eagle greatly…"

........

It was so silent that night. Everyone was sad, sad because of her. After that accident, she locked herself in her room. She didn't talk, move, eat or even sleep. She's crying in her room, wondering if she'll make the others hurt again. Wondering what happened to her. Eagle heard that Hikaru locked herself in her room and decided to visit her. In front of her room, he was wondering if Hikaru was sleeping. He leaned his ear near the door so he can hear noise inside. He heard sobbing voice.

_"She must be crying alone now…"_ thought Eagle. He took one breath and braved himself to knock. Eagle finally knocked the door but she didn't answer nor opened it.

"Hikaru?" asked Eagle as he knocked the door again.

"If you don't open it, I'll go inside by myself," said Eagle but still Hikaru ignored him. He tried to open the door but he can't, Hikaru locked it from inside. Eagle sighed. Her stubbornness is really something.

"Okay, you win. But I'll not go from here," said Eagle as he sit down, leaned to the wall. Inside the room, Hikaru was sitting on the bed. She hugged her own legs and buried her head under her hand. She heard Eagle's voice and she wanted to open the door for him too. She really wanted someone to talk to now. But she knows, Eagle and the others will get hurt if they're next to her.

"Do you remember when we first met?" asked Eagle suddenly. His voice was loud enough that Hikaru can hear it from inside.

"I totally ignored about you and honestly… I hate you… but you don't. When I trusted nobody, you trusted me… When I hate everybody, you said you are my friend… And don't know when… I'm already fallen in love with you… This is not the first time I confess my love to you, right? But you never answered… and slowly, I thought that you hate me… You know, you don't need to felt guilty because of this curse thing. Because… because of this curse… I know that you loved me… well at least you have feeling towards me." Eagle stopped talking for a while because he heard voice from inside. Voice her sobbing… and crying.

"If only you didn't lock the door, I would have gone inside and hugged you tightly… or you want me to break the door for you?" asked Eagle.

"DON'T!" shout Hikaru from inside.

"Then would you stop crying?" After a while, Eagle heard there's no more voice of her sobbing.

"Good… You know, I don't care about this curse thing or what will happen to me… I'll protect you until you have someone beside you to protect you…"

_"Even I wished a lot that 'someone' is me…"_ thought Eagle. After that, both of them didn't say anything again. Eagle feels really tired and finally fast asleep even he tried to fight it. Too bad, Eagle is too tired because he can't even hear the voice of a door being opened and someone's walking.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Lantis who's behind Hikaru.

"Lantis…" said her with shock, "d-don't come near me, otherwise you'll get hurt!"

"I don't care," said him as he keeps walk towards her.

"P-Please don't come, I will hurt you!"

"Who cares?! Why I have to scare for being hurt meanwhile you're already hurt…" said Lantis. He keeps walking towards her and starting to feel a pain everywhere in his body.

"Urgh!" said him, didn't expected the pain will be so hurt.

"Lantis!... Please don't come again! I will kill you if you keep coming near me!"

"I am not going to die!" said Lantis, "Whatever you done to me, I'm not going to die! So what with the curse? We can find the cure, in this world, there must be a healer for you. Until that time… I don't mind if I have to get away from you… or you are going away from me… as long as I know that you're alive… and happy… so please… come back," said Lantis as he raised his hand to Hikaru, hoping her will take it and come to him. Hikaru looked at him. She wanted to take his hand but her heart didn't let her to do it. If she done it she'll hurt him for sure… and worst… kill him for sure.

"I can't…" said her.

"Hikaru…" said Lantis.

"I don't want to see people dying because of me again… not after my mother and my father…" said Hikaru as tears escaped from her eyes. And before she can realized, Lantis already hugged her tightly. But just a moment after that, Lantis released her because he can't stand from the pain all over his body. He fell to the floor.

"LANTIS!!!" shouted Hikaru with guilty felt but she can't do anything to help him because it will cause him more pain.

"Hi…karu…" said him weakly.

"I love you," said him again as he collapsed. Another tears escaped from her eyes.

"Lantis… I'm sorry…" said her.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?" said Mokona who suddenly popped up.

"Mokona…" said her, still teary eyed.

"Are you crying? You got some bad eyes there…"

"I… it's nothing… anyway, can you take Lantis to his room… you know I can't…"

"Huh? Why did Onii-chan sleep here? Ups-" said Mokona who suddenly shut his mouth with his hand after realizing what happened.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Hikaru-chan… You know, it's my fault that you were cursed… I used my magic to heal you but after that, this will happen… You can blame me if you want, after all I'm the one who caused all of this…"

"No, it's not your fault! I'm the one that can't take care of my own body that everyone was worried about me…"

"You really a kind girl, Hikaru-chan…" Hikaru blushed.

"Actually, I know how to cure this curse…" said him more.

"What? How?"

"Growing up, I'm studying about magics and finally I found something very interesting… Every healing magic have it's curse but with another healing magic, you can cure the last curse but creating a new curse… And this will be the last thing you want to do, Hikaru-chan…"

"Tell me! …Please…"

"After your curse gone you will lose all of your memories with the person that you love most and you can't love the same person again… Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I…" She stayed silent for a while before she braved herself.

"If that can safe all of my friends and my precious person… I don't mind if my memories will be taken away from me…" said her with half smile.

"Hikaru-chan…"

"If it makes him happy… so be it!" Mokona walked nearer her and experienced a great pain inside his head.

"Mokona… are you allright?" asked Hikaru in worries.

"Don't worry, this will end soon," said him as he put his hand on Hikaru's head and started to spell that magic.

"I call a holy spirit to take away this girl's curse as the past promised you to be…" just when he finished his sentence, there's a light coming out from her body and vanished. She collapsed. Mokona take her to her bedroom where she can sleep peacefully before awake with a cruel fate.

...To Be Continued...

Free Talk: Wow… How long I didn't continue this fic…? A year? oO GOMENASAI! Please forgive my stupid head that didn't know what I should write next… I'm sorry… TT And after months, I finally decided to delete the former chappie 9 because if I continued it like that, you'll have to wait longer again ; And again, it's a plagiarism. Hope you all didn't mind with this change Okay, I want to change what I said in former chappie that this fic will be a H/L, U/A. Recently I have another good stories between HxE and UxC… sooooooo just be patient until you found who's with who. Another change I made is about Author's Note. I don't know when but I read from some web-site that says, "I don't like author's note, especially the one popped up in the story!" Well, he/she's right. But me, as a writer, wanted to talk with readers… So I decided to give "Free Talk" instead of "Author's Note" P "Author's Note" is for important thing that you should read and "Free Talk" is only a talk that writer (me ) wanted you guys to know (I know you guys know it… but… just for "Free Talk" ) Well, again I wanna apologize, "I'm sorry…" And… uhm… I hope I didn't change this fic to a sadder one… Well, see you in next chappie V Please give me reviews (and flame of course) because it's what I need now… ;


End file.
